Crema, Traducción al español
by Darren's Loveeer
Summary: Con autorización de twobirdsonesong. Kurt acaba de conseguir un trabajo en Vogue como asistente de Carrie Bradshaw. Una de sus tareas es traerle café en la mañana. Entra Blaine, el barista. Esta es la historia de cómo cambian la vida del otro.
1. Café Vienés

**CREMA  
><span>**

**Traducción autorizada por twobirdsonesong  
><strong>

**Summary:  
><strong>

Kurt acaba de conseguir un trabajo en Vogue como asistente de Carrie Bradshaw. Una de sus tareas es traerle café en la mañana. Entra Blaine, el barista.  
>Esta es la historia de cómo cambian la vida del otro.<p>

**Disclaimer:**  
>Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia pertenece a twobirdsonesong (la encuentran en AO3)<p>

Agradecimiento especial **Aamorella **por ayudarme a betear esta historia.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Café Vienés<strong>

Blaine mira el reloj.

07:35 am.

Tiene cinco minutos más antes de que _él_ entre. Blaine mira hacia la línea interminable de clientes extendiéndose a lo largo del mostrador, más allá de la vitrina de la pastelería y de la puerta. Si empieza a hacer el café ahora, se enfriará antes de que _él_ pueda conseguirlo. Y no hay nada que Blaine quiera darle menos que un latte tibio con una crema destruida.

Ha pasado una semana. Una semana desde la primera vez que el joven alto y hermoso, de piel suave y pálida y ojos llamativos se abrió paso en el bullicioso Starbucks de Blaine en un lunes por la mañana, con los brazos llenos de cuadernos y demasiadas bolsas afianzadas sobre sus anchos hombros. Sus mejillas estaban bastante sonrosadas y parpadeaba con ansiedad en la fila de clientes frente a él, cambiando impacientemente de un pie a otro mientras la línea avanzaba claramente demasiado despacio para su gusto.

Blaine nunca lo había visto antes.

Había pedido una bebida leyendo la solicitud de una hoja de papel, y se había atorado un poco con una tarjeta de crédito para pagar, luchando con sus bolsos y cuadernos. Blaine había estado en la barra esa mañana, como casi siempre, y había derramado al menos dos cargas de espresso y quemado una jarra de leche tratando de lanzar miraditas al hombre que estaba vestido demasiado bien para ser un turista.

De lo que Blaine podía ver por encima de la máquina de café, el hombre llevaba un abrigo oscuro, adaptado a su figura delgada, con una bufanda de color azul claro envuelta alrededor de su cuello, aunque era septiembre y el clima era todavía cálido. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia arriba y atrás, pero aún así parecía suave al tacto. No es que Blaine quisiera tocar su cabello. Eso sería extraño, e inapropiado.

Tomó unos pocos minutos para que Blaine llegara a la bebida del hombre, pero cuando lo hizo, disminuyó la velocidad de su frenético ritmo habitual, extrañamente ansioso por hacer esta bebida de la mejor manera que sabía -y si era perfectamente honesto, él sabía cómo hacer una condenada buena taza de café. Preparó la leche al vapor con cuidado, molesto, y no por primera vez, con las máquinas automáticas que se llevaron la sutil habilidad necesaria para crear una muy hermosa espuma. Pero se las arregló, y la porción que puso a través de la gota de la bebida (_espuma ligera_), ocultando la crema miel-oro, era suave como la seda. Perfecta.

Blaine no se había molestado en leer el nombre en la taza hasta que gritó por el propietario de la bebida:

— Tengo un latte tamaño venti sin grasa, con espuma ligera, y dos Splenda para la señora Bradshaw.

Blaine parpadeó sorprendido con el nombre.

— Eso es para mí, gracias. —El joven con el cabello perfecto y hermosa ropa extendió la mano para tomar la bebida, pero Blaine no la soltó. Sus dedos casi rozándose contra el vaso de papel.

— ¿La señora Bradshaw? —Blaine había preguntado estúpidamente.

El hombre se había sonrojado graciosamente y mordido su labio.— Es para mi jefa, —había admitido, y Blaine se estremeció ante el tono dulce de su voz.— Es mi primer día. Yo no sabía que tenía que llevarle su café. Nadie me lo dijo.

— Oh. Aquí está. —Blaine finalmente soltó la bebida y esperaba que su sonrisa no fuera tan idiota como se sentía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las terribles miradas que los otros clientes estaban disparándoles a ambos cuando los pedidos comenzaron a acumularse en su barra.

— Gracias. Espero que esté bueno, —el hombre asintió hacia la bebida en su mano, y con un ligero encogimiento, acomodó nuevamente las bolsas en sus hombros.— Seré despedido si no lo está.

Blaine había sentido que el color se le iba del rostro y miró boquiabierto al hombre, que parecía demasiado serio, a pesar del brillo travieso en sus impresionantes ojos.— ¿Qué?

El hombre sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.— Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando. Sin embargo, tu rostro no tuvo precio.

Blaine había luchado por decir algo, algo inteligente e ingenioso y diseñado para hacer al otro hombre reír, pero un teléfono celular había zumbado desde algún lugar de su chaqueta y el hombre maldijo suavemente en voz baja.

— Mierda, mierda, —murmuró. Voy a llegar tan tarde. Gracias de nuevo. —Y luego se fue, abriendo la puerta con el hombro y desapareciendo en el bullicio de Times Square.

Blaine lo había visto pasar por la gran ventana.— Espero que no te despidan.

El joven había regresado a la mañana siguiente, una hora antes, y esta vez llevando nada más que una bolsa de piel. Lucía más tranquilo, menos ansioso, y se quedó quieto e impecablemente vestido en la fila hasta que había llegado a la registradora y ordenó la misma bebida que el día anterior.

— Veo que no hice que te despidieran, —dijo Blaine, cuando el hombre había llegado a la barra y su bebida perfectamente hecha estaba lista para él.

— Y te doy las gracias por eso, —había respondido, y sus ojos eran de un tono ligeramente diferente del azul que habían estado la mañana anterior.— Me gusta mucho este trabajo, o al menos eso creo yo. Es sólo mi segundo día. Ya veremos si no arruino nada en las próximas nueve horas.

— Bueno, aquí está la esperanza para un tercero. —Blaine se sintió aliviado de habérselas arreglado de alguna manera para decir algo medianamente inteligente. Su lengua, que de por sí no era la más rápida, se sentía pesada y lenta en su boca alrededor de este hermoso e intrigante extraño.

El hombre había inclinado su taza hacia Blaine y se había ido con otra sonrisa.

Había vuelto cada mañana esa semana, a la misma hora exacta, y había ordenado la misma bebida exacta. Y Blaine aún no sabía su nombre.

**. . .**

Otra mañana de lunes y Blaine está listo para él. Tiene una jarra de leche fresca esperando y vasitos limpios, sólo para la bebida del hombre. Se había asegurado de mantener su despliegue en la barra; no era difícil -todo el mundo sabe que él hacía las mejores bebidas en la tienda.

Las manecillas del reloj marcan un minuto más y Blaine mira hacia arriba justo cuando la puerta es abierta de un empujón y _él_ entra, alto y majestuoso en su largo abrigo y botas altas.

Los ojos del hombre encuentran inmediatamente los suyos a través de la multitud de clientes y Blaine esboza un saludo con la mano, emocionado hasta los dedos de los pies cuando el extraño le sonríe y mueve sus dedos (dedos largos y fuertes) hacia él.

Blaine ignora todo su entrenamiento en Starbucks y empieza a preparar la bebida del hombre, antes de las otras tazas en la fila. Él oye que otra bebida es pedida y ve un vaso marcado a su lado. Él lo mira: Mocha grande sin grasa y crema batida. El nombre garabateado en la parte superior del vaso es "Kurt". Blaine consigue otra jarra de humeante leche sin grasa y termina el latte venti con un poco de arte en la espuma que la señora Bradshaw ni siquiera será capaz de notar, pero que a Blaine le complace hacer de todos modos.

— Aquí está tu bebida, asistente de la señora Bradshaw, —dice, dejando que un poco de tímida coquetería se deslice en su voz. Había tenido un precioso par de días libres durante el fin de semana, toda su tarea terminada, es una hermosa mañana de lunes, y se siente valiente.

El hombre pone los ojos en blanco para Blaine, pero toma el vaso.— Eres demasiado bueno para mí. Vi que empezaste mi bebida antes que las de esas otras personas. Sólo puedo imaginar los disturbios si se enteraran.

— No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir. —Blaine está excesivamente impresionado con él mismo de que se las esté arreglando para coquetear, sólo un poco, mientras que hace un mocha.

— Oh, por supuesto que no. Mi error. —El hombre se muerde el labio inferior, y Blaine quiere saber cómo se siente. Él se centra en el vaso frente a él, y no en la amplitud de los hombros del desconocido, o la longitud de su pálido cuello, expuesto por debajo del drapeado de su bufanda.

— ¿Puedo tener una bandeja? —El hombre pregunta, inclinando la cabeza hacia la pila de bandejas de cartón en el mostrador.

— ¿Para una bebida? —Blaine pregunta, confundido. No es la primera vez que alguien ha pedido una bandeja para una bebida, pero es la primera vez que el extraño ha pedido algo en absoluto.

— Oh, esa es mía también. Finalmente conseguí algo para mí. Mi jefa me gritó por descuidar mi hábito por la cafeína. —El hombre se encoge de hombros, claramente un poco avergonzado, y sin embargo, complacido de la autorización de su jefa. Debe ser su primer trabajo de verdad, y tiene suerte de que su jefa no parezca una idiota.

Blaine mira hacia la bebida a la que acaba de ponerle una tapa.

_Kurt._

El nombre del joven es Kurt. Ya no es el asistente de la señora Bradshaw, él es _Kurt._

— Kurt, —dice Blaine, y se ruboriza ante su reaparecida idiotez.

— Ese soy yo.

— Mocha grande sin grasa y crema batida.

— Sí, también ese soy yo.

Blaine vacila en entregarle al hombre, _Kurt,_ la bebida. La hizo por memorización, sin atención a los detalles, sin finura, -sólo práctica repetición. No como el latte, que, a pesar de que sabía que no era para Kurt específicamente, había pasado tiempo extra preparándolo.

— Déjame rehacer esto para ti, —dice, ya a mitad de camino de tirarlo. La salsa de chocolate probablemente no está bien incorporada en la leche y seguramente está acumulada en la parte inferior del vaso. Él no puede servir eso a Kurt.

— ¿Qué? No. Estoy seguro que está bien. —Kurt se estira y toma el vaso de la mano de Blaine, y esta vez sus dedos sí se rozan. Blaine se estremece, a pesar de que siempre está tan cálido detrás de la barra, con las máquinas de café espresso en frente de él y el horno a la espalda. Él espera que sus mejillas no estén tan sonrojadas como se sienten.

— Pero...

— Nop. —Kurt acomoda el segundo vaso en el soporte y lo recoge.— Si no es bueno, simplemente volveré y haré que te despidan. —Le hace un guiño a Blaine, _le guiña un ojo__,_ y Blaine sabe que su cara está roja y su mandíbula abierta.

— Nos vemos mañana, barista. —Y luego Kurt se ha ido; de vuelta al movimiento sin fin que es Times Square. Blaine trata de conseguir un vistazo de él, alto en la multitud, para ver a dónde va después de que sale cada mañana, pero Kurt dobla en la esquina de Broadway y ha desaparecido de su vista.

Blaine sabe que Kurt estará de regreso mañana por la mañana, y él va a tener el mejor maldito mocha sin grasa esperándolo.


	2. Espresso Doble

Blaine no sabe por qué lo hace (sí sabe por qué, simplemente no quiere pensar en ello), pero a la mañana siguiente se levanta quince minutos antes, lo que significa que son las 4:30 am y está seguro que sus vecinos aman el sonido de sus tuberías crujiendo cuando se ducha así de temprano. Recuerda la semana pasada, cuando el niño rebelde por el pasillo pateó su puerta a las 9:00 pm, despertándolo de un sueño inquieto en el sofá, y están a mano.

Mira en su armario, a la colección de polos negros que están amontonados en el extremo izquierdo, tan lejos del resto de su ropa como sea posible. No importa; todo lo que le pertenece, huele a café. Su ropa. Sus libros. Su maldita cama. _Él_ huele a café. Duchas y colonia no hacen nada para enmascarar el olor de los granos de café tostado y molido que perdura en su piel, que se filtra en sus poros, que gira a través de su cabello. Al principio lo odiaba, pero eso fue hace años. Ahora simplemente es.

Blaine agarra el más nuevo de sus polos estándar y se lo pone. Éste no ha sido lavado un millón de veces y sigue siendo de un fresco color negro oscuro, libre de manchas de crema batida que simplemente no saldrán. No ha planchado sus pantalones, porque su plancha se rompió hace dos meses y no quiere gastar dinero en una nueva, no con la escuela comenzando otra vez y sus horas a punto de caer drásticamente (por no hablar de sus propinas). Pero él es cuidadoso en colgar sus pantalones por la noche, y los que escoge para el día, negros y adaptados para mostrar un poco de tobillo (porque nada en el código de vestimenta dice que _no puede)_, están libres de arrugas. Esta mañana, es muy importante para él estar tan pulcro y libre de arrugas como le sea posible.

Pasa más tiempo de lo normal mirándose en el espejo esta mañana, poniéndose un poco de producto en sus rizos, teniendo cuidado de estilizarlos justo así. Atrás quedaron los días en que había peinado su cabello pegado a la cabeza. Nueva York le ha proporcionado una serie de cosas, la menor de las cuales es el coraje de llevar su cabello al natural. Pero esta mañana, él quiere que se vea un poco mejor, un poco menos fuera de control.

Blaine atrapa sus propios ojos muy abiertos en el espejo y se ruboriza. Hay una razón obvia por la que le importa su apariencia esta oscura y temprana mañana.

La Semana de Kurt, mientras él piensa en ello (y demonios, ahí está el palpitar de su pulso cada vez que piensa en el alto y extraordinariamente bien compuesto joven), fue una feliz casualidad. Usualmente no trabaja tan seguido, o tan constantemente en las mañanas. Su programa de posgrado en TISCH va a ser intenso, exhaustivo la mayor parte del tiempo, y él sólo se apega a veinte horas a la semana, y no menos para calificar para el seguro médico.

Sin embargo muy pronto, las veinte horas se van a sentir como demasiado. Él lo sabe. Lo recuerda. Trabajó en Starbucks a lo largo de sus estudios de pregrado en la Universidad de Nueva York, y recuerda los largos y dolorosos días cuando pensó que nunca lograría otro paso, otra nota. Pero puso un pie frente al otro y siguió.

Aunque es apenas la segunda semana de clases, y la carga de trabajo es todavía lo suficientemente ligera, por lo que Blaine toma turnos extras de su desesperado compañero de trabajo sin preocuparse demasiado acerca de ello. Pronto no será capaz de hacerlo, según le han advertido los que han pasado el primer año del programa. Un poco de dinero extra tampoco hace daño.

Pero ahora, ahora está agradecido de que lo hizo, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, si se hubiera rehusado a las horas extras, nunca habría visto a Kurt. Kurt con sus insondables ojos y piel perfecta. Kurt con su ropa cara, exquisitos hombros amplios y esbelta cintura. La forma en que sus manos se envuelven alrededor del vaso de café.

Blaine se da cuenta que ha estado de pie en su estrecho cuarto de baño por mucho tiempo, con la mirada perdida en el espejo y sacude la cabeza. Está siendo un idiota. Kurt está claramente fuera de su alcance. Él es el asistente de alguien lo suficientemente importante para necesitar un asistente, y alguien que le compra café a su asistente cada mañana con la tarjeta de la compañía. Blaine simplemente es un estudiante graduado que lucha y que no puede comprar una plancha nueva, y que ya está más preocupado por su próximo trabajo escolar que por su verdadera vida social.

Blaine toma su delantal que cuelga constantemente de la puerta del baño (el negro de _"Coffee Master"_ que no puedes ganar más), y sale a prisa de su apartamento.

**. . .**

Una gran cantidad de compañeros de trabajo no se preocupan por ellos, pero a Blaine más bien le gusta el turno de apertura. Hay un ritmo para eso -lograr tener el café y el té helado preparado, la vitrina de pastelería surtida, el horno caliente. Si los del turno del cierre han hecho bien su trabajo, los platos están limpios, los vasos están en stock, y el polvo mocha está esperando en el mostrador para ser mezclado. Ellos no tienen mucho tiempo entre su hora de entrada y la hora de abrir las puertas, pero cuando se hace correctamente, con el equipo adecuado, todo confluye maravillosamente y tienen todo listo para el momento en que el primer hombre de negocios impaciente, o el turista con ojos somnolientos viene a tocar a su puerta.

Eso no quiere decir que Blaine quiere abrir cada vez que trabaja -él prefiere apagar su alarma y dormir como casi todos los demás, pero la belleza de la apertura es que tienes media hora sin clientes, y muchas veces está tan adormilado que el tiempo vuela a su primer descanso de 10 minutos en una bruma de practicada repetición, sonrisas falsas, y un sinfín de extracciones de espresso.

La apertura también significa que él está allí, en su lugar habitual detrás de la barra, cuando Kurt entra.

Es una brillante y cálida mañana de otoño en Nueva York, y Kurt está vistiendo lentes de sol que ocultan sus ojos. Su atuendo es más ligero que la semana anterior, cuando había habido una leve gelidez en el aire, pero no es menos impresionante. Blaine no sabe mucho, o nada, acerca de diseñadores, pero la chaqueta blanca que Kurt trae puesta, con la cremallera hasta arriba sobre una camisa con cuello en V de color gris oscuro, parece que cuesta por lo menos un mes de sueldo de Blaine. Ni siquiera quiere pensar en el valor de los botines que Kurt viste. También trata de no pensar en la delgada longitud de las piernas de Kurt en sus oscuros vaqueros ajustados.

Blaine traga cuando Kurt se quita sus gafas de sol, metiéndolas en el cuello de su camisa (Blaine está seguro que Kurt no quiere echar a perder el cuidadoso peinado de su cabello, empujando sus gafas en la parte superior de la cabeza) y escanea la tienda. Su rostro se abre y se ilumina cuando ve a Blaine y Blaine espera, estúpida, tontamente, que Kurt se dé cuenta de su cabello. Él recuerda demasiado tarde que Kurt nunca verá sus pantalones porque está detrás de la barra, la mayor parte de su cuerpo fuera de su vista. Él está agradecido, sin embargo, que sus zapatos estén ocultos... viejos Chucks negros andrajosos que llevan las cicatrices y manchas de leche derramada y Frappuccino tirado.

Blaine ignora el hecho de que no sabe si Kurt siquiera está interesado en hombres.

Blaine levanta dos vasos vacíos -uno venti y uno grande- y levanta una ceja inquisitivamente. Desde atrás de la poco común pequeña fila, Kurt se ríe y asiente con la cabeza hacia él. Si Blaine hoy no hace nada más que valga la pena, por lo menos ha hecho reír a Kurt.

Kurt apoya una cadera contra el mostrador de la barra cuando ha ido a través de la fila y pasado la caja registradora. En general, existen dos tipos de clientes de Starbucks en la tienda de Blaine -los que se agolpan con impaciencia alrededor del final de la barra, listos para arrebatar su bebida de la mano del barista (o la bebida de otra persona si realmente no están prestando atención), y los que permanecen demasiado lejos, charlando en sus teléfonos celulares y que nunca escuchan que su bebida es anunciada.

Kurt no parece ser ninguno de ambos; él está de pie, cerca, pero su lenguaje corporal es lánguido y casual, con el torso formando una línea suave a partir de la curva de la cadera que está apoyada en el mostrador.

Así de cerca, su cabello castaño tiene reflejos rubios y sus ojos son azul marino, brillantes en la luz del sol de la mañana que se filtra a través de las ventanas. Blaine intenta y falla, en no sentirse acomplejado por su propio cabello oscuro y aburrido (cabello en el que pasó ese pequeño tiempo extra en la mañana) y ojos nada interesantes. No puede imaginar que alguien como Kurt pueda estar interesado en alguien como él, pero todavía le gustaría que su esfuerzo fuera apreciado.

— Tu cabello se ve bien esta mañana, —dice Kurt, y Blaine se enreda con el Splenda que había estado desgarrando. El edulcorante vuela por todas partes y Blaine deja caer los paquetes en la taza. Se ruboriza en un profundo y avergonzado rojo, y alcanza uno nuevo, evitando lo que sin duda debe ser una mirada de lástima de Kurt.

— Yo, gracias. —Blaine finalmente levanta la mirada, y Kurt está mirando directamente hacia él, mordiéndose el labio inferior un poco, con las mejillas teñidas en un lindo rosa.— Me gusta tu chaqueta.

Kurt pasa la mano sobre la manga del abrigo en cuestión, acicalándose, sólo un poco.— Increíble ¿no? No puedo creer que me estén dejando usarla. Afuera, en el mundo real, donde cualquier número de cosas puede pasarle.

Blaine quiere preguntar a qué se refiere, pero la leche ya está humeante y las cargas están listas. La bebida es para la jefa de Kurt, y no hay manera de que Blaine la arruine porque no puede alejar sus ojos de la delgada piel en la base de la garganta de Kurt.

— ¿Por qué no llevas una etiqueta con tu nombre? —Kurt le pregunta de repente.

Blaine mira hacia su pecho, donde su delantal está desprovisto de una etiqueta con su nombre, o cualquier señal en absoluto.— La perdí, hace un tiempo. Y nunca conseguí un reemplazo. Nadie dijo todavía nada al respecto.

— Apuesto a que también ayuda a mantener alejados a todos los clientes lascivos, ¿huh?

Blaine no entiende el comentario; las personas no ven al bajo barista con loco cabello y propensión a los pantalones que dejan al descubierto los tobillos. Blaine cubre su torpeza empezando la bebida de Kurt. Él no ve la manera en que las mejillas de Kurt se oscurecen con su propia vergüenza.

Vaporiza la leche de manera diferente de como lo haría para un latte, dejando que el tubo de vapor caiga a la parte inferior de la jarra. Él no quiere que se forme ninguna espuma, no para esto. Tal vez otra mañana preparará un cappuccino para Kurt, oxigenando la leche hasta una ligera y suave perfección. Desearía tener mejores ingredientes que la mezcla en polvo de la mocha para Kurt, desearía tener chocolate fino y cáscaras de naranja para que pudiera crear una experiencia de sabor verdaderamente maravillosa para Kurt.

Blaine se conforma con ajustar la cantidad de mocha utilizado, una menos que la estándar, y adicionar una inyección de vainilla (sin azúcar, porque Kurt ordenó sin grasa y sin crema) como si estuviera haciendo un chocolate caliente. Saca las cargas de espresso justo para ristretto (1), manteniéndolas un poco más dulces. Sabe que se está tomando todo tipo de libertades con la bebida de Kurt, pero no le importa. Le prometió a Kurt la mejor condenada mocha que pudiera preparar y eso es lo que está haciendo. Revuelve mientras vierte la leche libremente, asegurándose de que esta vez no haya ninguna posibilidad de que el chocolate no quede totalmente incorporado. Todavía está molesto de que le dio a Kurt esa bebida el día anterior y quiere borrar el sabor de la misma de la memoria de Kurt.

Blaine coloca una tapa en el vaso. Le hubiera gustado un bonito diseño en la parte superior -tal vez una hoja por la estación entrante- pero Kurt está mirándolo con esos ojos hermosos, brillantes, y sus manos se sienten demasiado inestables.

Desliza la bebida hacia Kurt, quien la toma, pero no la mete en la bandeja con el latte de su jefa.

— Entonces, —comienza Kurt; sus dedos largos jugando con el borde de la tapa.— Ese comentario acerca de tu identificación era un poco mi forma de preguntar tu nombre. Supongo que no fue tan bien como pensé que lo haría.

— ¡Oh! —_Idiota idiota idiota._ Retuerce el trapo desinfectante con el que había estado limpiando el tubo de vapor.— Es Blaine. Soy Blaine. Mi nombre es Blaine.

_Dilo una vez más, idiota._

— Bueno, Blaine, es un placer conocerte. Debería irme antes de que el resto de tus clientes comiencen a lanzar paquetes de azúcar hacia mí.

Blaine no había notado la acumulación de pedidos de bebidas hasta ese momento. Él no puede obligarse a que le importe. Kurt le pidió su nombre.

— ¡Espera! —Blaine dice en voz alta cuando Kurt da la vuelta para irse.— ¿Lo... probarás antes de irte? ¿Me dirás lo que piensas? No es exactamente la receta estándar.

Kurt levanta una ceja, claramente intrigado, pero lleva el vaso a sus labios. Sus ojos están clavados en los de Blaine y él puede sentir su corazón latiendo en su garganta. En algún lugar en el fondo, un temporizador de café está sonando incesantemente.

Los ojos de Kurt pestañean brevemente hasta cerrarse mientras traga, y Blaine puede decirlo, él simplemente lo sabe por el cambio de expresión de Kurt, la sonrisa sutil, el movimiento de su garganta, que la bebida es deliciosa. Por supuesto que lo es, pero significa algo que Kurt piense lo mismo.

— Es perfecto, —dice Kurt, y su lengua se lanza a atrapar una gota en su labio inferior. El horno podría incendiarse y Blaine no se daría cuenta.— Gracias.

— Cuando quieras. —Y Blaine lo dice en serio.

Mientras Kurt sale de la tienda hacia la acera llena de gente, la mente de Blaine es un hervidero de todo tipo de cosas únicas y maravillosas que podría crear para Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Ristretto: <strong>Es una medida corta de Espresso que sólo las cafeterías más conocedoras sirven y sólo los bebedores de café más conocedores piden. Mientras que un Espresso regular es una medida de 1 onza (sin incluir la espuma), un ristretto es una experiencia de 0.75 onzas de café puro: más fuerte, más pleno y con más cuerpo.**  
><strong>


	3. Café Americano

Kurt Hummel ama su trabajo, realmente lo hace. Sangre, sudor, y lágrimas (las tres literal y figurativamente), y una tremenda cantidad de suerte, lo ha llevado ahí. Va a hacer absolutamente todo en su poder, y su talento para mantenerlo.

Había trabajado su trasero (atractivo y tonificado, muchas gracias) para obtener su BFA (1) en Diseño de Modas en Parsons, y había planeado moverse directamente al nuevo programa de Maestría en Estudios de Moda. El cuerpo docente lo había amado, sus profesores habían alimentado su crecimiento, habían extraído cosas desde muy dentro de él que no sabía que estaban allí, y estaban ansiosos de tenerlo en su escuela; detestando perderlo por el Instituto Pratt, o Dios no lo quiera la Costa Oeste. Pero en su lugar, por casualidad, coincidencia, buena suerte, _lo que sea,_ el mundo se abrió para él de una manera que nunca había imaginado, ni siquiera soñado que podía. Al menos no a su corta edad.

Kurt no es otra cosa más que decididamente optimista sobre a dónde va su vida, y hasta el momento, va bastante bien.

Y ahora lo quiere todo. Quiere diseñar su propia línea, quiere coser cada pieza él mismo. Quiere viajar a Milán o a París durante unos años, ser becario ahí, ganarse la vida con la longitud de su cinta métrica y el filo de sus tijeras. Kurt quiere experimentar el mundo, hacerse una idea de la vida, el amor, el arte y la cultura, ir lo más lejos de un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos de América como le sea posible. Y a la mierda con todo si no es su ambición tan profunda para que algún día, y de alguna manera pueda apoderarse de la posición de Anna Wintour como editor en jefe de Vogue. Tiene un pie, bueno, tal vez un dedo del pie, en la puerta para esto último por lo menos... ahora trabaja en Vogue.

Un delicioso escalofrío se abre camino por su columna vertebral y le alza el vello de su nuca, de la misma manera que lo hace cada vez que lo recuerda. Él trabaja en Vogue. _En Vogue._ Y no sólo trabaja ahí; no sólo lleva el café y entrega correspondencia como un becario agobiado, con exceso de trabajo y mal pagado (a pesar de que hace lo anterior y está jodidamente contento de hacerlo).

No. Él es el asistente a la señora Bradshaw _(Carrie, maldita sea, Kurt, llámame Carrie antes de que te eche del trabajo, me estás haciendo sentir aún mayor de lo que ya soy)_, actual editora de moda en Vogue, columnista colaboradora para el New York Star, y autora de cuatro, casi cinco libros de la lista de los más vendidos. Dejando de lado todo el aspecto de icono de la moda. Es casi demasiado.

Kurt Hummel logra caminar a través de las puertas de entrada de Condé Nast (2) en Times Square cada mañana (seis mañanas y contando) con la barbilla levantada. No importa que esté llevando dos vasos de café y sólo uno de ellos sea para él. Y qué si su corazón sigue latiendo tan fuerte, tan rápido que está seguro que el guardia de seguridad que comprueba su tarjeta de identificación puede verlo palpitando en su garganta, y puede ver el sacudir de sus costillas a través de su ropa.

Pero él tiene veintidós malditos años de edad y es el Asistente de la Editora de Moda de la revista Vogue.

¿Cómo es esta su vida?

Kurt sabe que hay una gran cantidad de personas que trabajan para la revista a los que ya no les agrada. _¿Quién es este chico?_ Susurran cuando camina por los pasillos llevando pruebas y borradores y cualquier otra cosa que Carrie necesita o quiere. _Él no pagó sus cuotas,_ lo acusan cuando logra sentarse en su primera reunión editorial aquella primera mañana de viernes.

Él no tiene un lugar alrededor de la enorme mesa con los jefes de los departamentos, pero se sienta a un lado, con su computadora portátil abierta y tecleando cada nota, cada detalle de la reunión, tratando desesperadamente de concentrarse mientras que Anna Wintour se sienta a pocos metros de distancia de él. Ella no está a menudo en esas reuniones, pero estaba en esa, y Kurt estaba estupefacto, deslumbrado.

Kurt quiere absorber absolutamente todo lo que puede, aprender y crecer a partir de lo mejor de lo mejor. Él sabe que tiene un talento natural, pero con la orientación adecuada puede, y logrará mejorar. Y ahí estaba en una habitación con algunas de las personas más talentosas, poderosas e influyentes de la industria, _su industria__,_ y estaban sentados alrededor discutiendo el futuro de la moda. En frente de él. Se sentía un poco como un sueño, esa reunión, hasta que Carrie se reclinó en su silla un poco, atrajo su atención, y le guiñó un ojo.

Casi no puede culparlos, sus compañeros de trabajo no lo quieren. Este trabajo había llegado a él, casi con demasiada facilidad si es honesto consigo mismo; él no lo había buscado. Pero él había trabajado tan duro por tan poco durante tanto tiempo; ¿por qué no debería venir a él algo fácil, dulce y suave, por una vez? ¿Y por qué no debería ser algo tan increíble, que te cambia la vida como esto? Hay hombres y mujeres por ahí que matarían por estar en su posición. Hay empleados de Vogue que han estado luchando por este trabajo desde que empezaron. Y él fue sacado de la nada, del puente de Brooklyn, por la misma Carrie Bradshaw.

Él sabe que tiene suerte, pero también sabe que se lo merece. Él trabaja duro y tiene talento... no va a pedirle disculpas a nadie por ninguna de esas cosas. Pero tampoco va a restregárselo en sus caras. Él va a demostrarles que se merece estar allí.

Kurt Hummel va a ser endemoniadamente bueno en su trabajo.

**. . .**

Kurt se revisa en el espejo, arreglándose un poco, mientras se cambia esa mañana de martes. Esta vistiendo la chaqueta blanca de Ralph Lauren de nuevo y no le importa que sean dos días seguidos. Es una hermosa pieza y él va a hacer alarde de ella mientras pueda. Tiene que devolverla a sus legítimos propietarios hoy, por lo que la llevará puesta cada momento que pueda hasta que se la arranquen de su espalda. Luce increíble en él -mostrando la anchura de sus hombros y la larga curva de su columna. Es una pieza de muestra -literalmente del escaparate- y de alguna manera le ajusta a la perfección, la longitud del brazo y la estrechez de la cintura.

Es triste ver que se vaya, pero si esto es una indicación de las ventajas de su nuevo trabajo, entonces las cosas buenas, las cosas hermosas están en su futuro.

Y además, Blaine había comentado sobre ella. Esa es una razón suficiente para usarla otra vez.

El pulso de Kurt se agita un poco ante la idea del adorable y encantadoramente tímido barista y se sorprende a sí mismo sonriendo estúpidamente en el espejo. Se siente como que ha sido una eternidad desde que se preocupó lo suficiente para vestirse para alguien que no sea él mismo, y la anticipación de la mirada de aprecio de Blaine, burbujea feliz y esperanzadoramente a través de sus venas. Él no sabe mucho, o nada en absoluto acerca de Blaine, pero sabe cuando alguien está interesado en él, y Blaine lo está. Incluso si está tratando, por alguna razón, de ocultarlo.

Él coloca un pañuelo de su propio diseño en su cuello, suelto y ligero, dejando al descubierto su garganta porque había notado a Blaine mirándolo la otra mañana, y revisa por última vez que no haya conseguido de alguna manera toda la suciedad de la ciudad de Nueva York en el abrigo prestado. Una cosa es ensuciar su ropa -siempre puede lavarla- pero esto es _de diseñador_ y una mancha, una lágrima tiene el potencial de costarle su trabajo, todo. Pero la chaqueta está perfecta, prístina, y Kurt se dirige hacia la luz de la madrugada del East Village.

Hay alguien más detrás de la barra cuando Kurt entra en el siempre bullicioso Starbucks. Es un chico alto y delgado con una mata de cabello rubio casi cayendo en su rostro. Esto confunde a Kurt. Había esperado ver a Blaine ahí. Blaine con sus ojos dorados como el whiskey y su boca expresiva. Su cintura estrecha, de alguna forma acentuada por el delantal poco favorecedor que llevaba, y la tensión de sus bíceps contra las mangas de la camisa tipo polo negra mientras vaporiza la leche y se estira por los vasos. Blaine que se sonroja tan graciosamente cuando Kurt intenta coquetear un poco con él.

Kurt ordena sus bebidas de siempre a la pequeña niña de cabello oscuro que casi siempre está en la registradora y busca a Blaine, preguntándose si este es su día de descanso o algo así. Es extraño, cómo de repente la idea de un mocha no es tan apetecible como lo era hace un minuto.

Pero a medida que Kurt se mueve hacia el mostrador para esperar sus bebidas, se encuentra con Blaine de espaldas a él, al otro lado de la barra, con el trapeador en sus fuertes manos y una cubeta de color amarillo brillante al lado de él. Los restos de alguna bebida están encharcados a sus pies.

Ahora que no está escondido detrás de la barra y las máquinas de café espresso gigantes, Kurt se toma un momento para, bueno, echarle un vistazo a Blaine. Es más bajo que Kurt, con el cabello rizado que se ve suave al tacto, y hombros anchos que disminuyen gradualmente hacia una cintura absurdamente estrecha. Kurt piensa que sus manos encajarían a la perfección en las muescas por encima de las caderas de Blaine. Sus pantalones negros moviéndose ligeramente alrededor de sus fuertes muslos y Kurt puede ver la flexión de sus músculos contra la tela. Kurt parpadea un poco cuando se da cuenta de que los dobladillos de Blaine terminan una buena pulgada y media por encima de sus zapatos, dejando al descubierto un tramo de suave y bronceado tobillo. No es que los pantalones no se adapten y sean demasiado cortos para él; están diseñados de esa manera. Kurt no puede evitar el pequeño escalofrío que corre a través de él cuando se da cuenta que Blaine logra infundir un poco de concepto, un poco de moda a su básico y aburrido código de vestimenta.

Y cuando él se agacha para exprimir el exceso de agua del trapeador, Kurt aprecia el verdaderamente magnífico culo en esos pantalones entallados.

Kurt se sobresalta cuando su nombre es de pronto gritado por el barista y él sonríe cuando Blaine se endereza y se da la vuelta. Sus ojos, de un maravilloso tipo de oro a la luz de la cafetería, son enormes, casi presas del pánico, y cuando ve a Kurt, todavía mirándolo fijamente, el color se eleva rápidamente en sus mejillas.

— Kurt, hola, buenos días, —dice Blaine.

— Estás fuera de tu prisión habitual, —Kurt inclina su cabeza hacia la barra, donde el joven y rubio barista está mirándolos con ojos bailarines. Luce complacido con su intercambio, y Kurt espera que sea una señal de que Blaine ha estado hablando de él con sus compañeros de trabajo. Él ciertamente ha estado hablando con Carrie con entusiasmo excesivo acerca de Blaine.

— Yo, —Blaine mira hacia el trapeador en su mano. Luce casi avergonzado de ser atrapado con él.— Hubo un trágico suicidio de latte.

— Qué pérdida.

— Realmente lo fue. Era una buena bebida... lloraremos su muerte. —Los labios de Blaine se tuercen con ironía y parpadea lentamente.

Esto es bueno, piensa Kurt. _Lo tengo bromeando conmigo. Y él definitivamente me está examinando._

Kurt puede ver la forma en que los ojos de Blaine lo registran, de arriba a abajo, y está extraordinariamente complacido por el rubor que sigue oscureciendo sus mejillas. Cualquier otra cosa que sea Blaine (y Kurt está sufriendo por descubrirlo), es definitivamente tímido. Kurt se pregunta por qué Blaine siempre parece tan sorprendido de que esté mostrando interés en él.

— Estás usando la chaqueta otra vez, —dice Blaine, y su voz es grave y tranquilizadora sobre la estridente vaporización de la leche, la plática de los otros clientes, el pitido de los temporizadores. El corazón de Kurt golpea contra su caja torácica, batiendo una victoria.

— Carrie me vio babear sobre ella y me dejó tomarla prestada. Estoy sorprendido de no estar bajo vigilancia armada. —Pasa los dedos en el puño de la camisa, tirando de donde le sienta a la perfección. Espera que a Blaine le guste su bufanda tanto como parece gustarle la chaqueta.

— ¿Carrie? —pregunta Blaine, ladeando la cabeza ante el nombre tan poco familiar.

— Carrie, mi jefa. Ella es demasiado generosa en todo, pero creo que le agrado.

— Tu jefa, —Blaine hace una pausa.— El latte. La señora Bradshaw. —Las piezas caen en su sitio, y la unión de ellas repica un terrible sonido en la cabeza de Blaine.— ¿Carrie Bradshaw es tu jefa?

Kurt se infla un poco con orgullo; no puede evitarlo.— Sip.

— Carrie Bradshaw. La columnista de _Sex and the City. _La exitosa escritora. La Editora de Modas en Vogue. —La voz de Blaine se eleva con cada descripción.— ¿Ella es tu jefa?

— Así es.

— Tú trabajas en Vogue. —Blaine siente la esperanza y el silencioso, desesperado anhelo que lentamente había estado construyendo en su pecho durante la última semana (suave y dulce como el primer sorbo de un espresso) dejarlo, drenando a través de las suelas de sus zapatos andrajosos, llevándose el color en su rostro con ellos.

Kurt está tan fuera de su alcance que duele. Hay un cuarto de millón de personas de la comunidad LGBTQ (3) en Nueva York, e incluso si sólo la mitad de ellos son personas en las que Kurt puede estar remotamente interesado, siguen siendo más de 100,000 personas con las que Blaine tendría que competir por su brillante atención. Ha vivido en la ciudad por más de cinco años... él sabe exactamente cuántos hombres gay altos, preciosos, _ricos _y bien vestidos existen en la estrecha isla de Manhattan. O tal vez Kurt ya tiene a alguien esperando por él en su apartamento que sin duda está perfectamente equipado.

Blaine es sólo un chico, sólo un tonto chico con zapatos desgastados y un pequeño apartamento con tuberías que crujen a las afueras de East Village.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado Kurt en Nueva York, pero pronto alguien_ (mejor que tú)_ va a llamar su atención -un corredor de bolsa con una cartera llena, un modelo con un ego hinchado que coincida con sus abdominales, un extravagante estudiante de arte que sea su musa- y olvidará todo sobre el barista que una vez le preparó el mejor mocha de su vida.

Kurt observa el rostro de Blaine decaer, y se pregunta qué salió mal, y cómo puede arreglarlo rápido.

Blaine mira hacia la barra, donde las dos bebidas de Kurt están colocadas, esperando, y muerde su labio inferior entre los dientes.— Se va a enfriar tu café.

_No lo quiero,_ piensa Kurt. _Tú no lo preparaste._

— Estoy seguro que estará bien, —dice.

— Jeff es bueno. Él hace una buena taza de café. Quiero decir, tu mocha será estándar, no va a ser como el de ayer. —Kurt ve cómo las manos de Blaine se aprietan alrededor del trapeador, y los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

— ¿Podría volver? —Kurt le pregunta esperanzado. Tiene una hora para el almuerzo y su oficina está a la vuelta de la esquina. Podía pasar todo el tiempo sentado en el café mirando a Blaine, mirando sus capaces manos creando bebida tras bebida, sin vacilar.— Conseguir mi bebida apropiada del maestro.

— Me voy en un par de horas. —La voz de Blaine está llena de pesar.

— ¿Mañana?

— No puedo. Tengo clase, no suelo trabajar tan a menudo.

Kurt se desinfla un poco, pero no mucho, porque Blaine luce honestamente cabizbajo por su propio horario.

— Pero, uhm, ¿el viernes? —Blaine finalmente fija sus ojos con los de Kurt, amplios y cautelosamente esperanzados, y el aliento de Kurt se queda atrapado en su garganta.— Voy a estar aquí el viernes.

— Entonces yo también, —Kurt exhala. Las burbujas de la mañana están de vuelta, haciendo a sus dedos estremecerse. Un mocha por día va a hacerle cosas terribles a su cintura si no tiene cuidado, pero en ese momento a él no le importa una mierda. Tendría un centenar de bebidas meramente estándar si eso significa conseguir sólo una más cuidadosamente elaborada especialidad de Blaine.

Si eso significa ver a Blaine de nuevo antes del fin de semana.

— Entonces el viernes, —dice Blaine, después de que Kurt recogiera sus bebidas.

— Muy de mañana.

— Estoy... —Blaine se muerde el labio de nuevo, pero una sonrisa se deja ver, suave y delicada como la espuma en la que toma tal cuidado en hacer.— Estoy deseando que llegue.

La sonrisa que estalla en la cara de Kurt es, probablemente, visible desde la oficina de Carrie, todo dientes y emocionante esperanza.— Yo también.

Cuando Kurt finalmente se marcha, cerca de llegar tarde al trabajo, él ya está yendo rápidamente a través de sus piezas favoritas en su propio armario, tratando de imaginar un atuendo que pueda poner la misma mirada dulcemente aturdida en los ojos de Blaine, que estuvo ahí la primera vez que había entrado en ese Starbucks.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) BFA: <strong>Licenciatura en Bellas Artes. Titulo de grado estándar para los estudiantes en los Estados Unidos y Canadá que buscan una educación profesional en artes visuales o escénicas.

**(2)** **Condé Nast Publications, Inc.** es una editorial de revistas internacional, fundada en 1907. Sus oficinas principales se encuentran en Nueva York, Londres, Milán, París, Madrid, México y Tokio

**(3) LGBT** son las siglas que designan colectivamente a lesbianas, gays, bisexuales y transexuales. En uso desde los años 1990, el término LGBT es una prolongación de las siglas LGB, que a su vez habían reemplazado a la expresión "comunidad gay" que muchos homosexuales, bisexuales y transexuales sentían que no les representaba adecuadamente. Su uso moderno intenta enfatizar la diversidad de las culturas basadas en la sexualidad y la identidad de género, y se puede aplicar para referirse a alguien que no es heterosexual, en lugar de aplicarlo exclusivamente a personas que se definen como homosexuales, bisexuales o transexuales. Para dar cuenta de esta inclusión, una variante popular incluye la letra Q de queer (**LGBTQ**) para aquellos que no estén específicamente representados por LGBT, como los pansexuales, intersexuales, etc.


	4. Shot in the Dark

El viernes viene demasiado rápido y demasiado lento a la vez para Blaine, de la forma en que las cosas que esperas siempre suelen hacer. El tiempo estirándose y aflojándose, sacudiéndolo, haciéndolo tropezar, haciéndolo temer y anhelar el viernes por la mañana hasta que las enmarañadas emociones en conflicto amenazan con estallar desde sus dedos y llover sobre las partituras en blanco. Es sólo hasta el miércoles por la tarde, sentado en uno de sus laboratorios, cuando él no ha visto a Kurt por un día completo, que Blaine se da cuenta, con un profundo palpitar en su vientre, que lo echa de menos. Extraña la suave línea de su mandíbula, el cuidadoso barrido de su cabello. La manera en que sus ojos cambian de color sutilmente con la luz y su ropa, pero siempre encuentran los suyos en el momento en que entra por la puerta en la mañana.

La escuela está repuntando y su primera tarea real está por vencer. Hace sus días tan cortos -sus clases parecen volar en un torbellino de monólogos y diálogos, composiciones y ejercicios de escritura. Sin embargo, le encanta. Sólo han pasado un par de semanas, pero el programa se ajusta, le sienta fácil y cómodo en sus hombros. Él siente que su propia voz personal, como escritor y compositor, va creciendo, basándose en su formación previa. Pero le hace las noches demasiado largas, cuando está acampando en el sofá con sus notas y libros repartidos en un desorden organizado en la mesa de café frente a él. A veces su cena se enfría, perdida debajo de sus páginas y bolígrafos. Él siempre ha sido un buen estudiante, brillante y con ganas de aprender, dispuesto a ir cada milla adicional establecida en frente de él, pero el teatro musical es su pasión. Es su vida, su aliento, _su voz._

No está seguro si alguna vez va a escribir o componer algo de valor, algo como para ser recordado, pero va a luchar por ello todos los días. Esto es lo que él es.

Pero la mañana del viernes, el teatro musical es la última cosa en su mente. Blaine se afeita con un cuidado especial, enjabonándose en el lavabo para poder mirarse en el espejo en lugar de hacerlo en la ducha sólo con el tacto y la memoria de sus músculos. A pesar de que la navaja de afeitar se sienta cómoda y fácil en su mano experta, no va a presentarse con pequeños cortes, no esa mañana. No importa que haga años que su mano no ha traído sangre a la superficie. Él no va a darle ninguna maldita oportunidad.

Elige una camisa tipo polo blanca de su armario esa mañana, porque Kurt sólo lo ha visto todo de negro, e incluso Blaine, quien piensa poco en su apariencia en el mejor de los días, admitirá que su piel, más miel dorada que lo habitual por el largo verano, se ve bien contra el blanco.

Las noticias de la madrugada, que mantiene a un volumen apenas discernible a fin de no molestar a sus vecinos tan temprano, le dicen que el día va a ser cálido, casi caliente. Y a pesar de que la tienda tiene aire acondicionado, con las máquinas de café espresso en frente de él y el horno ardiendo a su espalda, va a entrar en calor. Demasiado calor. Toma un par de pantalones color caqui. El tejido es más ligero en peso, y las piernas son aún más cortas que sus queridos pantalones favoritos con el tobillo al descubierto. No son capris del todo, pero casi. Le ayudarán a mantenerse fresco, sin embargo. Él no quiere que Kurt lo vea brillante de sudor antes de las 8 de la mañana.

Blaine se estremece un poco en su apartamento ya caluroso cuando piensa que tal vez podría presentarse ante Kurt para que lo vea brillando de sudor por una razón completamente diferente.

_¡No es una cita!_ se dice a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza y deslizando los pies en sus zapatos, es sólo su trabajo. El hombre que trabaja para la condenada Carrie Bradshaw no va a salir con un humilde barista combinado con estudiante graduado.

Él está casi fuera de la puerta, con la tarjeta del metro metida en el bolsillo de atrás, antes de darse cuenta de que se ha olvidado de hacer algo con su cabello. Regresa a toda prisa a su cuarto de baño y coloca con los dedos un poco de producto a través de sus rizos, dejándolos fuera de la frente y de los ojos lo mejor que puede. Sonríe con tristeza ante el rubor que nunca parece dejar sus mejillas.

**. . .**

Se supone que no lo haría más, debido al cambio de política de la empresa, pero Blaine todavía prepara varias bebidas a la vez -vaporizando suficiente leche al 2% para los dos lattes en la línea, tirando suficientes cargas tanto para el americano grande como para el capuchino chico que siguen. Mantiene la línea en movimiento al ritmo de la tienda, y los clientes aguardan. La calidad de sus bebidas nunca decae, y su jefe de turno y gerente nunca dicen nada. De hecho, ellos lo animan con su intermitente silencio al respecto.

Él ha estado ignorando premeditadamente el reloj durante toda la mañana, y para las 7:00 am está tan metido en el ritmo de la barra que la apertura de la puerta de entrada ya no atrae su atención lejos de su línea de bebidas.

Pero cuando Blaine oye un _mocha grande sin grasa y crema batida_ ser dicho por Sugar que está en la caja registradora, hacia quien está marcando las tazas, su cabeza se lanza hacia arriba y encuentra a Kurt parado ahí, sonriéndole. Blaine casi se quema los dedos en el tubo de vapor cuando su mano tiene un desliz.

— Buenos días, —articula Kurt hacia él, agitando un poco su mano, y Blaine atesora la mirada en los ojos de Kurt, feliz y dulce, profundo en su memoria, manteniéndola en secreto y segura en caso de que nunca la vea de nuevo.

Blaine le devuelve la sonrisa, no lo puede evitar, y saca una jarra de leche fresca descremada y vasos limpios listos, esperando por la bebida de Kurt hasta que se ha movido más allá de la caja registradora y hasta el final de la barra donde está Blaine.

— Entonces, si alguien fuera a prepararte algo de beber, ¿qué sería? —Kurt se está inclinando contra la barra de nuevo, apoyando la cadera contra el mostrador con tal elegancia casual que provoca un nudo en la garganta de Blaine. El pañuelo envuelto con experta astucia alrededor de su cuello es diáfana y de color gris acero, y hace resaltar manchas de color más intenso en los ojos de Kurt.

— ¿Qué? —cuestiona Blaine estúpidamente, ante la inesperada pregunta.

Blaine no permite que nadie use su máquina de espresso personal, una bella obra de fabricación italiana que tiene sólo porque su hermano la compró para él y se negó a llevársela cuando Blaine había farfullado sus protestas y trató de rechazarla. Tampoco deja que nadie toque su cafetera de goteo regular con la tapa rota, ni su tetera. No es que alguien esté en su apartamento para intentar tal cosa.

Y él es incluso un poco posesivo, protector, de las máquinas de la tienda -grandes cosas descomunales sin finura, sin personalidad en absoluto, pero él todavía se estremece un poco cada vez que un nuevo empleado entra en la barra por primera vez. Toca sus máquinas. Mueve sus vasos. No cronometra correctamente las cargas durante todo el día, ni limpia el tubo de vapor con el trapo de desinfección adecuadamente.

Blaine sabe que puede _ser exigente_ acerca de sus bebidas, y no vale la pena herir los sentimientos de alguien sobre una pequeña cosa como el café si lo preparan un poco desagradable. Ha sido un barista desde hace más de cinco años; él sabe lo que le gusta. Y Blaine nunca caminaría en la cocina de un chef para ofrecerse a hacer algo para el almuerzo. O tomar un pincel de las manos de un artista y añadir un poco más de toques en una pintura.

— Te sabes mi orden de café, —dice Kurt, con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, demasiado casual, sus largos dedos trazando un patrón sin rumbo en la encimera. Blaine conoce actores, sabe cómo usa la gente el lenguaje corporal para proyectar un cierto aire, y Kurt está tratando de ocultar algo. Blaine no sabe qué es.— Sólo me parece justo que yo sepa la tuya también.

— Oh, —Blaine agacha la cabeza lejos de la mirada curiosa de Kurt, con los ojos abiertos, y se queda mirando al vaso aún vacío en sus manos que lleva el nombre de Kurt en el garabato ridículamente serpenteado de Sugar.

_Café de filtro grande. Oscuro, rico tostado -Verona, tal vez, porque hace buena pareja con el chocolate. Con suficiente crema para convertirlo en una miel de color marrón. Y canela rociada en la parte superior para que pueda verla arremolinarse como una galaxia privada cuando revuelva la crema._

— Mira, —Kurt continúa; su voz de repente suena un poco nerviosa, un poco ahogada, antes de que Blaine pueda decir algo.— Estoy tratando de invitarte a salir, ¿ok? Estaba intentando ser todo suave y sutil al respecto porque este es tu lugar de trabajo y a todos y cada uno de los chicos les gusta ser encantadores, pero como el intento con la etiqueta con tu nombre, no parece estar funcionando. —Kurt inclina un poco la cabeza, tratando de atrapar los ojos apartados de Blaine y ralentizar los latidos de su inquieto corazón.— Entonces, barista Blaine, ¿saldrías conmigo? En una cita. ¿En algún lugar que no sea un Starbucks?

Blaine sabe que puede ser un poco despistado a veces, pero él no se había dado cuenta de lo jodidamente estúpido que realmente es. Todo se reduce a los ojos de Kurt en los suyos, brillantes y resplandecientes, y la leve curva de su boca, siempre esperanzada. Él sabe que la tienda se ha detenido alrededor de ellos (Kurt no estaba susurrando exactamente), y los clientes tienden a gozar de un poco de chisme, y sus compañeros de trabajo lo miran boquiabiertos. Pero a él no le importa; apenas lo registra en absoluto.

El mundo es Kurt -alto, magnífico, audaz Kurt, que podría tener a cualquier persona que quisiera, cualquiera, y él parece querer a Blaine. Blaine, que es pequeño y que es pasado por alto. Excepto que de repente no lo es, no para Kurt.

Blaine piensa en la tarea para su clase, acerca de la búsqueda de un momento, del momento adecuado, para capturar, para aferrarse, para ponerlo en palabras y en una canción.

Este es un momento.

Blaine abre y cierra la boca, luchando por las palabras, las palabras correctas. Él desearía tener actores y un escenario para representar para Kurt el aleteo preciso de su corazón, los latidos de su pulso -insistente, ansioso, _sí__-_ retorciéndose, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Él siempre ha sido mejor cuando otros están cantando y recitando sus palabras para él.

— Yo... sí, —él finalmente exhala, y el aspecto eufórico que estalla en la cara de Kurt es suficiente para sostenerlo el resto del día, la semana. El maldito año.

_Estoy loco por ti,_ Blaine piensa. _Y ni siquiera te conozco._

— Me encantaría. Mucho.

— ¡Genial! Ok. Sí. —Kurt rebota un poco en los dedos de sus pies.

Blaine quiere acercarse y tomar la mano de Kurt; quiere rasgar su delantal, saltar sobre el mostrador, y salir corriendo de la tienda, con la mano de Kurt envuelta en la suya, sus largos dedos entrelazados con los suyos. Quiere sacar a Kurt del bullicio exagerado de Times Square y mostrarle todas sus piezas favoritas de la ciudad; los parques escondidos que están generalmente vacíos y salvajes con rosas cubiertas de maleza; los pequeños teatros de un acto manteniéndose unidos tenuemente por el amor, el sudor y el aprecio por el arte. Pero si son cosas turísticas lo que le gusta a Kurt, entonces Blaine quiere subirlo hasta la plataforma de observación del Centro Rockefeller (2) para que puedan ver el atardecer de otoño reflejándose en el Empire State Building con el río Hudson reluciendo en el fondo.

Él quiere llevar a Kurt de nuevo a su apartamento -su pequeño y estúpido apartamento con el piso de madera deformado y el lavabo del baño que no es lo suficientemente grande para sus propias cosas, y mucho menos para las de alguien más. Pero la alfombra en la sala de estar es de un profundo y hermoso color burdeos, y la cómoda en su dormitorio fue tallada a mano por su abuelo, y tal vez los ojos de Kurt no se empañen con la realización de la situación financiera de Blaine, tal vez no le importará en absoluto. Porque Blaine quiere sentarse con Kurt en su sofá y mostrarle lo que ha estado trabajando en clase; está bastante seguro de que ha estado escribiendo sobre Kurt desde el primer día en que puso sus ojos en él.

Blaine _quiere,_ y eso es un comienzo. Eso es suficiente.

— Ah, —Kurt se aclara la garganta y Blaine se da cuenta que ha estado mirando a Kurt soñadoramente por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.— ¿Cómo debo, uh, ponerme en contacto contigo? ¿Debo volver más tarde? ¿Vives aquí o algo así?

Blaine toma el Sharpie que está perpetuamente metido en el bolsillo de su delantal y lo destapa. Él escucha, incluso por encima del estruendo de la tienda, la ingesta aguda de aliento de Kurt. Se siente como un cliché, como una comedia romántica mal escrita con una banda sonora cursi y un final predecible. Pero incluso mordiéndose el labio inferior no puede ocultar su sonrisa mientras escribe su número de teléfono celular en el vaso, con letra clara y pequeña. Perfectamente legible.

Los dedos de Kurt rozan los suyos cuando él toma el vaso de las manos de Blaine una vez que su bebida está terminada, y Blaine sabe, sólo lo sabe, que esta vez es a propósito. Se ríe, no puede evitarlo. Es extraño y maravilloso y lo tomará mientras pueda conseguirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Shot in the Dark: <strong>(Un trago en la oscuridad) Una verdadera dosis de cafeína, esta bebida consiste en, aproximadamente, 8 onzas de café expreso servido en una taza de café regular, la que se llena con café por goteo. Esta bebida también se conoce como _Hammerhead,_ aunque muchas cafeterías le cambian el nombre para favorecer sus propias necesidades.

**(2) Centro Rockefeller: **es un complejo de 19 edificios comerciales, que cubre 22 acres (89 030,84 metros cuadrados) entre las calles 48 y 51 en la Ciudad de Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Construido por la familia Rockefeller, el complejo está situado en Midtown Manhattan, abarcando el área entre la Quinta Avenida y la Sexta Avenida en la isla de Manhattan, Nueva York. En esta zona se encuentran algunas de las boutiques más lujosas de Nueva York. Fue declarado un _National Historic Landmark_ (Hito Histórico Nacional)en 1987. El Rockefeller Center está compuesto de multitud de tiendas y teatros con gran reputación, como el Radio City Music Hall. El complejo es un destino turístico, debido a los numerosos decorados de la Rockefeller Plaza, la vista ofrecida por el observatorio del Edificio GE, y además de las muchas actividades estacionales, como la pista de patinaje sobre hielo o el gran árbol de Navidad, que cada año congregan a miles de personas.


	5. Café Ristretto

Blaine pasa el resto de su turno ignorando meticulosamente el ligero peso del teléfono en el bolsillo. Él sabe que supuestamente no debe tenerlo, pero no le importa un carajo. No ese día. Hay algunas cosas más importantes que la política de la empresa. Había sacado el teléfono de su bolsa a hurtadillas durante su hora del almuerzo y trató de no sentir la fría decepción cuando no hubo un mensaje de texto o una llamada perdida.

Él no cree que Kurt sea el tipo de hombre que invita a salir a alguien y luego se olvida de llamar, pero Blaine recuerda que él no conoce realmente a Kurt, no más allá de una orden de bebida y un puesto de trabajo. Kurt es probablemente un hombre muy ocupado; él tiene un trabajo importante, una vida. Es probable que esté inundado de trabajo y no tenga un momento para llamar a algún barista alrededor de su cuadra. Lo más probable, Blaine piensa con un dolor sordo en el pecho, es que tenfa una docena de números de teléfono para elegir.

Blaine no sabe, no puede saber, que Kurt ha estado mirando el vaso vacío situado en su escritorio todo el día, al número que ya ha ingresado a sus contactos del teléfono móvil, puesto en su computadora, y garabateado en varios Post-Its por toda su oficina. Por si acaso.

El número que ya ha memorizado.

Blaine está en los últimos diez minutos de su turno, deseoso de tomar el largo viaje en metro a casa y quitar el aroma y manchas de café de su cuerpo. Está sentado en la parte trasera de la tienda, donde hay un menor número de clientes, bebiendo lentamente un café helado cuando su teléfono suena, vibrando sobre la mesa en la que Blaine lo había colocado.

Su corazón salta en su garganta ante el número desconocido que parpadea en la pantalla, y todo el ruido de la tienda parece desvanecerse.

— ¿Hola? —Responde Blaine, tentativamente tratando de ocultar la ansiosa opresión en su garganta. Podría ser cualquiera; una llamada de ventas, un número equivocado, su hermano desde un hotel. Cualquier persona. Apoya un codo sobre la mesa, despertando en sí mismo sólo un poco.

— Hola, ¿Blaine? —Su voz es ligera, casi sin aliento. Perfecta.— Soy Kurt. Uhm, el Kurt que está cruzando la frontera de la relación entre cliente-barista.

Blaine muerde la punta de su dedo pulgar para evitar hacer un sonido vergonzoso en el teléfono.— Hola, Kurt. —Mantiene demasiado tiempo el nombre en su lengua, saboreándolo.

— Hola. Espero que este sea un buen momento. No podía esperar más para llamarte.

— Oh, —_Oh._— No, está... está bien. —Blaine quiere menearse felizmente en su silla, quiere saltar sobre la mesa y cantar un aria (1).

— Y Carrie no me dejaría usar de nuevo el baño hasta que lo hiciera. Ella dijo que te llamara, insistió en realidad. Me dijo que no te hiciera esperar un momento más, a pesar de que pensé que tal vez iba a resultar demasiado fuerte y agresivo si te llamaba en el segundo en que llegué a la oficina, que es lo que yo quería hacer. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Repartiendo consejos de relaciones de esta manera? Como si ella supiera de lo que está hablando.

Blaine resopla una risa. Él está imaginando a Kurt yendo y viniendo sin descanso alrededor de su oficina, y tal vez Carrie está sonriéndole a través de la puerta abierta, a la espera, expectante del resultado de la llamada. En la barra, Jeff se está estirando en el mostrador. Eleva el pulgar hacia Blaine con una gran sonrisa, y luego cambia el pulgar hacia abajo con un gesto exagerado. Blaine niega con la cabeza, avergonzado, pero mareado, y le ofrece de vuelta su propio pulgar hacia arriba. Jeff _chilla de felicidad__,_ sorprendiendo a un cliente que espera, y casi derriba una jarra de leche.

— Me alegra que hayas llamado.

— A mi también. —Hay una pausa, y Blaine jura que él puede oír a Kurt respirando.— Así que, no sé los detalles más finos de tu loco horario, pero ¿estás libre mañana por la tarde? Yo no trabajo, y me imaginé que no tienes clases el fin de semana.

_ Mañana,_ piensa Blaine. _Menos de un día de distancia._

— Estoy libre. —Blaine trabaja ese domingo, pero su sábado está completamente abierto. Trata de conservar al menos un día de cada fin de semana (ambos si puede cambiarlo) para hacer la tarea y tener tal vez unos momentos para sí mismo.

— Perfecto. Hay un restaurante en Union Square (2), el Heartland Brewery. Me gustaría llevarte ahí.

Blaine conoce la zona, pero no el restaurante. No es terriblemente lejos de donde vive, pero es aún más lejos de la oficina de Kurt. Se pregunta dónde vive Kurt. No parece muy apropiado preguntar.

— No tengo coche. —dice Blaine, mordiéndose un poco la uña del pulgar. _No puedo recogerte, como un caballero de verdad._

— Yo tampoco. ¿Me puedes encontrar en la esquina de Union Square y la 16? Hay un viejo edificio del banco con estas grandes columnas. No pasan desapercibidas. Estaré allí. El restaurante está un poco lejos de donde quiero llevarte después, pero me encanta. Tiene un pequeño lugar especial en mi corazón.

_ Cualquier cosa que sea querida en tu corazón es lo suficientemente buena para mí_, piensa Blaine, y ve la pila de papeles sobre la mesa de café en su apartamento. Esas páginas contienen las notas del color de los ojos de Kurt y los versos de la curva de su espalda.

— ¿A qué hora?

— Al mediodía. ¿Está bien para ti? Pensé que podríamos almorzar y luego ir a dar un pequeño paseo por el parque. El clima se supone que estará perfecto.

— Suena encantador.

— Genial, bien. Debo, debo dejarte ir. Probablemente tienes a un centenar de clientes que demandan su dosis de cafeína de la tarde y no voy a ser el que provoque un alboroto si no lo consiguen.

El pulso de Blaine se acelera sólo con el sonido de la risa de Kurt, más franca que la delicadeza de su boca podría sugerir.

— ¿Mañana, entonces? —Kurt le pregunta. — ¿Al mediodía? —De repente suena indeciso, curiosamente inseguro, como si volviera a comprobar que Blaine estará allí. No hay otro lugar donde Blaine pueda imaginar estar.

— Al mediodía.

— Ok, nos vemos luego. Bye, Blaine.

— Bye.

Blaine es cuidadoso de guardar el número de Kurt en sus contactos del teléfono antes de volver al trabajo a pesar de que todavía no sabe el apellido de Kurt. Nada puede arruinar el resto de su día. Ni la orden de quince Frappuccinos que viene, todos ligeramente diferentes entre sí. Ni la jarra de leche que recibe un codazo del mostrador en el vestíbulo y es derramada por todo el piso. Ni el niño que vomita en el baño. Nada puede opacar la luz en su corazón ni amortiguar el rebote en su paso.

**. . .**

Blaine llega temprano para su cita, _su cita,_ pero Kurt llega incluso más temprano, y Blaine ralentiza su andar para dejar que sus ojos se deleiten con el alto hombre que está apoyado con su siempre presente gracia informal contra una de las columnas del edificio.

Kurt está vistiendo pantalones vaqueros, la primera vez que Blaine lo ha visto en un par, y cubren la longitud de sus piernas largas y delgadas sin ser incómodamente apretados. Hay una rasgadura ingeniosa en su muslo izquierdo en la que Blaine trata de no permanecer. Tiene una camisa blanca ajustada, con los dos botones superiores desabrochados y las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes antebrazos, y un chaleco negro abotonado encima de la camisa. Cuando se acerca más, Blaine ve el largo de una cadena unida de su solapa a los botones, y hay incluso un pañuelo metido en el bolsillo del chaleco, un toque brillante de color rojo contra la tela oscura. Sus ojos se ocultan detrás de un par de wayfarers negros (3), y Blaine sólo se puede imaginar de qué tono de azul son hoy.

Blaine mira hacia su propio atuendo. Tardó una eternidad en decidirse sobre los pantalones blancos que se aferran a sus muslos y terminan por encima de los tobillos, y la camiseta de rayas azul marino y blanco con el cuello amplio que hace cosas maravillosas para sus hombros. Sus zapatos náuticos son su par favorito y son cómodos para caminar. Los pantalones, bueno, los pantalones hacen que su trasero luzca increíble, no es que esa sea la razón por la que los escogió. No lo es. Eso sería presuntuoso de su parte.

Sabe que no tiene nada en su limitado armario que pueda competir con Kurt, pero cuando Kurt de repente gira, lo ve, y una sonrisa escapa de su boca antes de que sus dientes muerdan un poco su labio inferior, Blaine piensa que tal vez lo hizo bien.

— Blaine, —dice Kurt, apartándose de la pared y dando unos pasos hacia él.

Blaine no sabe si se supone que deben abrazarse, o darse la mano, o qué, pero Kurt toma la decisión por él, agachándose y presionando un rápido y ligero beso en su mejilla. Blaine se queda sin aliento y su piel arde con el recuerdo de ello toda la tarde.

— Hola. Te ves muy bien. —Ni siquiera es un elogio vacío; Kurt siempre se ve increíble.

— Ah, gracias. Es mi chaleco favorito. Te ves encantador. Es agradable verte fuera de ese delantal y esos polos. Y esos pantalones son... —Kurt traga saliva, y Blaine mira con asombro cómo un rubor tiñe sus mejillas.— Lucen bien en ti.

Se dio cuenta.

— Gracias. —Blaine quiere frotar su nuca con nerviosismo.

— Bueno, —Kurt se aclara la garganta.— ¿Nos vamos? —Kurt no toma exactamente su brazo para conducirlo por la cuadra hacia el restaurante, pero parece que quiere. Los dedos de Kurt rozan su muñeca mientras caminan.— Pensé que podríamos sentarnos afuera.

Blaine, quien pasa mucho tiempo en el interior -en la escuela, en el trabajo, en su apartamento- disfruta la oportunidad de pasar todo el día fuera. Es un día perfectamente hermoso para ello también, justo lo suficientemente cálido para dejar su cárdigan envuelto sobre el respaldo de la silla, y la brisa no es tan fuerte como para hacer volar sus servilletas -sólo lo suficiente para agitar los rizos de Blaine y enfriar su nuca cuando la mirada de Kurt, brillante y feliz una vez que se ha quitado sus gafas de sol y las ha metido en su camisa, se convierte en demasiado.

Él no ha tenido una cita en lo que parece una eternidad, pero esto, esto es fácil, sentado frente a Kurt en una cálida tarde de finales de verano. Sus rodillas no se tocan debajo de la mesa, pero sus pies siguen chocando entre sí, y el pulso de Blaine se acelera con cada simple toque. Apoya la barbilla en la palma de su mano y sólo mira a Kurt.

Kurt hace que sea fácil, con su don para la conversación, y su rápida sonrisa contagiosa. Blaine está perfectamente contento de escuchar como Kurt parlotea sobre su nuevo trabajo y donde fue a la escuela y lo que estudió. Dice todo tan despreocupadamente -todo lo que ya ha cumplido, y esas cosas que quiere a continuación para su vida. Habla de ellas con orgullo, sí, pero sin ego o arrogancia, como si sus logros no fueran más que objetivos que buscaba y alcanzó. Kurt habla de sí mismo como si fuera sólo un hombre con un trabajo decente que se está haciendo una vida por sí solo de la mejor manera que él sabe, pero Blaine está bastante seguro de que Kurt es la persona más interesante que ha conocido.

Y Kurt extrae piezas de la propia historia de Blaine, insatisfecho de dejar a Blaine encogiéndose de hombros y pretendiendo que no hay nada que contar. Ahí está. La maravillosa sorpresa en los ojos de Kurt cuando Blaine le dice que va por su maestría en escritura de teatro musical y que sueña con componer algo para Broadway, es suficiente para mantener a Blaine hablando, incluso cuando le ha dicho a Kurt más de sí mismo de lo que piensa que alguna vez le ha dicho a alguien.

Blaine está bastante seguro que podría hablar con Kurt pasada la cena y en las largas horas de la mañana, durante el tiempo que Kurt quiera escuchar. La silenciosa esperanza de que Kurt pudiera querer eso también se eleva.

El único contratiempo viene (y Blaine sabía que lo haría), cuando llega la cuenta y trata de deslizar un poco de dinero en la pequeña bandeja, sólo para que Kurt la deje fuera de su alcance y suelte suficiente dinero en efectivo para que el camarero lo tome.

— Nope. Buen intento. Yo te invité a salir... Yo pago. —Kurt le sonríe a Blaine y da un ligero empujón a su tobillo desnudo con el pie antes de levantarse de la silla y agarrar su chaqueta, esperando a que Blaine se ponga de pie también.— Puedes _invitarme a salir_ la próxima vez, y entonces _tú_ puedes pagar.

_ La próxima vez,_ Blaine piensa con inevitable asombro burbujeando dentro de él.

**. . .**

Cuando Kurt dijo que iban a dar un paseo en el parque, Blaine había asumido que se refería al Union Square Park, justo al otro lado de la calle desde el restaurante. Pero los planes de Kurt son simplemente un poco más imponentes. Blaine sólo se da cuenta a dónde van cuando Kurt lo dirige hacia el metro y van hacia el norte todo el camino hasta la parada de la calle 81.

Es un concurrido sábado por la tarde y el vagón del metro está lleno de turistas y familias que van al museo, o a Central Park, igual que Kurt y Blaine. Pero esto significa que en el metro sólo hay sitio para estar de pie, y la multitud presiona a Blaine cerca de Kurt. Es más bajo que él por un buen par de centímetros, y eso lo lleva a estar cara a cara con la clavícula de Kurt, la tierna base de su garganta. Él está seguro de que puede ver el aleteo del pulso de Kurt debajo de su fina piel, y la necesidad de inclinarse más cerca, enterrar su cara en esa garganta y respirar profundo, amenaza con abrumar a Blaine. Kurt huele a alguna colonia, sin duda cara que Blaine no puede nombrar, ligera y fresca, y al aire caliente de verano.

Blaine se da cuenta de dónde van a unos cinco minutos de su paseo a través de las verdes colinas de Central Park, siguiendo los caminos sinuosos hacia su destino en el centro, pero no dice nada, sólo le permite a Kurt liderar el camino. La luz solar destella en los reflejos más claros del cabello de Kurt y se suaviza a través de sus pálidas mejillas, y el brazo de Kurt sigue rozándose contra el suyo, piel contra piel donde las mangas de ambos están enrolladas. Podrían estar turisteando en el sistema de alcantarillado y no le importaría.

Se detienen cuando una gran estructura de granito se levanta fuera del paisaje, posada sobre una enorme roca. Kurt está casi rebotando en sus dedos de los pies con entusiasmo, como lo hizo cuando Blaine dijo que sí a su cita.

— Te presento el Castillo de Belvedere (4). —Kurt extiende sus manos hacia el edificio, con un claro ta-da. Blaine mira hacia el castillo restaurado y se muerde el labio.— Se supone que debe ser una locura victoriana, aunque la arquitectura es realmente Gótica y Románica. Su único propósito es ser una decoración interesante y completamente exagerada. Es un poco como tener puesto un esmoquin muy bien adaptado y perfectamente sobrio, y luego, vestir un sombrero de copa estampado de leopardo y hacer girar un bastón a juego. Demasiado, ¿sabes?

Blaine sonríe ante esa imagen.— A veces hay un tiempo y un lugar para un sombrero de copa estampado de leopardo.

La sonrisa de Kurt destella en él, sorprendido y encantado, enviando un escalofrío placentero por la espina dorsal de Blaine.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cima? No tienes miedo a las alturas, ¿verdad?

— Para nada.

Blaine sigue a Kurt dentro el castillo y por las escaleras hasta la parte superior. La vista desde la terraza es magnífica, impresionante, incluso si Blaine la ha visto cientos de veces antes. Podría decirse que es una de las mejores vistas del parque y de la línea del horizonte. Nueva York es ruidoso y bullicioso y frenético, pero Central Park es un oasis, quieto y silencioso, hundido en la tierra, mientras que la ciudad hace estragos arriba.

— Es hermoso, ¿no es así? —pregunta Kurt, apoyado en la balaustrada. El gran césped se extiende por debajo de ellos, continuo y lleno de verdor, salpicado de parejas, familias y turistas, y el estanque resplandece en la luz del sol, los patos dejando ondas a través de la superficie. Detrás de todo esto, la ciudad se eleva, imponente sin esfuerzo.

Pero la atención de Blaine está en otra parte. Deja que sus ojos vaguen por el rostro de Kurt, memorizando cada peca, cada línea. Él no sabe si va a tener una segunda oportunidad de hacer esto. Se detiene en la línea de la mandíbula de Kurt, en la pendiente de su nariz, en la extensión de sus pestañas. La gradación del color en su cabello. Hay una cicatriz en el costado de su cuello por la que quiere preguntar.

_ Hermoso,_ piensa Blaine. _Exquisito._

— Quiero decir, —Kurt continúa. Blaine se da cuenta de que ha dejado de escuchar y que sólo está mirando a Kurt con la que es probablemente la expresión más atontada y soñadora del mundo.— Sé que es como un cliché, y turístico y común, ¡pero vamos! Es Central Park. Todo el mundo tiene que experimentar su sabor. Es tan clásico de Nueva York. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esa mirada en tu cara?

— Vivo aquí, Kurt. —Blaine sonríe, trata de no reírse de la expresión un poco ofendida que cruza los hermosos rasgos de Kurt.— He vivido aquí por más de cinco años.

— Bueno, mierda, —se ríe y Blaine puede escuchar el autodesprecio en su risa.— Esto es increíblemente aburrido para ti, ¿no es así? Tu nombre, tu número... Parece que no puedo ir suave y cortés contigo, ¿verdad?

— No es aburrido. —Blaine mira hacia abajo, donde las manos de Kurt están envueltas sobre el borde de la pared. Traga y saborea algo dulce, como esperanza. Como valor. Él se acerca y toma una de las manos de Kurt en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos juntos.— Estoy contigo. No podría ser aburrido.

La sonrisa que Kurt le regala por encima del hombro es tan dulce, tan delicada que rompe algo profundo en el pecho de Blaine que ha estado alojado ahí por lo que se siente como una eternidad.

— Eres adorable, —susurra Kurt, y de repente él se está inclinando, sus labios rozándose tan suave, tan tierno sobre los de Blaine, que juraría que lo imagina, si no fuera por el estremecimiento que hace estragos a través de él ante el ligero toque, la forma en que su corazón late entrecortado contra sus costillas. Está agarrando la mano de Kurt tan fuerte que debe doler.

— Pescado, —murmura Blaine, su cerebro tan desconectado de su boca que él ni siquiera sabe que está hablando hasta que Kurt se aparta, sólo un poco.

— Yo... ¿qué? —La voz de Kurt es más áspera que de costumbre, y el timbre un poco más profundo envía una oleada de escalofríos a través de Blaine. Él quiere escuchar cada nota que la voz de Kurt puede hacer.

— Comí pescado para el almuerzo. Mi aliento. Yo... no tengo ninguna goma de mascar.

— Oh, Blaine. Déjame mostrarte lo mucho que no me importa, —susurra Kurt, su aliento apenas rozando la boca de Blaine y luego sus labios están ahí de nuevo. Justo ahí. Presionándose cálida y dulce y tan jodidamente íntimo que sacude a Blaine completamente. Una canción está tomando forma en su corazón.

Blaine ha sido besado antes, pero no así. No como si él fuera algo precioso y maravilloso. Puede oír la fuerte ingesta de aliento de Kurt, puede sentir la sonrisa presionada contra su propia boca. Es crema, cítricos y especias, y Blaine quiere capturar el sabor, aferrarse a él para siempre.

Y tal vez hay música tocando suavemente en algún lugar en la distancia. En otro momento Blaine le pedirá a Kurt que baile con él al compás de la misma.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Aria: <strong>Un **aria** (de _aire_ en italiano) es una pieza musical creada para ser cantada por una voz solista sin coro, habitualmente con acompañamiento orquestal y como parte de una ópera o de una zarzuela. Antiguamente, era cualquier melodía expresiva frecuentemente, aunque no siempre, ejecutada por un cantante.

**(2) Union Square** es una importante e histórica plaza en Manhattan, Nueva York. Union Square se encuentra inscrito como un Hito Histórico Nacional en el Registro Nacional de Lugares Históricos desde el 9 de diciembre de 1997.

**(3) Ray-Ban Wayfarer** es un un modelo de gafas de sol fabricado por Ray-Ban desde 1953.1 Su diseño supuso una ruptura con las tradicionales monturas metálicas. El modelo disfrutó de gran popularidad en la década de los 60's. Gracias, entre otros, a la estrella de pop Michael Jackson y a su estética, luciendo a menudo las _Wayfarer_, el modelo se convirtió en un verdadero icono de la cultura pop.

**(4) El Castillo Belvedere** es una fortificación localizada en el parque urbano de Central Park, en Nueva York, Estados Unidos. La arquitectura del castillo está enmarcada dentro de un ambiente y estilo Victoriano.


	6. Café Macchiato

El mundo de Blaine es tan diferente ahora.

Su vida ha pasado de ser una sucesión interminable de clases y trabajo, días sin verdadero inicio o final, sólo un continuo girar de citas programadas y requisitos, tareas y cargas de espresso, a ser algo mejor, algo más. Su vida había sido monótona, aburrida, segura, y no se había dado cuenta. Pero ahora está Kurt -audaz, hermoso Kurt con su talento increíble, empuje y ambición. Kurt con sus impresionantes ojos y la fuerza sutil de sus manos envueltas en las de Blaine; la calidez de su sonrisa y el aroma de su bufanda cuando la enreda juguetonamente alrededor del cuello de Blaine y usa los extremos para atraerlo en un beso. Ahora la vida de Blaine es _más._

Kurt, quien tiene un apellido _(Hummel, un día la gente lo conocerá)_ y una dirección _(muy a las afueras de Greenwich Village. Sólo conseguí el lugar porque estoy subarrendándolo de una persona desesperada)_ y un padre _(Burt, es mecánico y quiere hablar contigo)_ quien sigue viviendo en Ohio y le llama al menos tres veces a la semana y se preocupa cuando no manda un correo electrónico o un mensaje de texto por más de un día. Blaine todavía no habla con Burt, los padres lo intimidan, pero quiere hacerlo. Quiere impresionar al hombre que le dio a Kurt y demostrarle que es digno de su hijo. Algunas veces escucha cuando Kurt habla con su papá por teléfono, dando vueltas por el estrecho apartamento de Blaine, tocando los recuerdos de su librero, riéndose de alguna anécdota, asegurándole a su padre una y otra vez que sí, que todo está bien, que sí, que el trabajo es duro pero le encanta más y más cada día, que _sí,_ que es feliz.

Él dice lo último mirando directamente a Blaine desde el otro lado de la sala de estar, con los ojos de un azul profundo en la cálida iluminación de las lámparas de piso de Blaine.

Algunas veces Blaine tiene que sentarse y preguntarse qué hay en Kurt que él nunca había conocido antes.

No es que Blaine no tenga amigos, los tiene, buenos amigos, pero ahora el celular de Blaine zumba con mensajes de texto de Kurt a lo largo del día, pequeños mensajes de nada en absoluto.

_Te extraño. ¿Por qué no es mañana?  
>Chico en el piso 23 -sus pantalones son ofensivamente amarillos.<br>El café de la oficina apesta.  
>Esta tela es del color de tus ojos cuando te beso.<em>

Blaine va a citas. Hay citas, con Kurt. _Está __saliendo__ con Kurt._ Citas para el almuerzo y citas para la cena, pequeños restaurantes y enormes museos, galerías de arte y parques. Está la parte superior del Centro Rockefeller con la puesta de sol en los ojos de Kurt y el viento agitando su cabello.

Hay un poco de multitud esa tarde -parejas, familias, turistas- pero Kurt toma su mano de cualquier manera y presiona un dulce beso en sus nudillos antes de deslizar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y situarlo cerca de la curva de su propio cuerpo. Blaine apoya su mejilla contra el hombro de Kurt y mira los últimos rayos del sol de octubre iluminar el Empire State Building. Blaine ha sido feliz antes, pero nunca ha estado satisfecho, no de la forma en que lo está en ese momento.

Hay una gloriosa mañana de domingo también, cuando se reúne con Kurt en Central Park para encontrarlo -de verdad que sí- con una cesta de picnic y una enorme manta a cuadros esperando por él. Hay fruta, y queso, y galletas, y todo tipo de pequeños regalos deliciosos que Blaine no sabe si Kurt hizo o compró, y de cualquier manera le da igual. Nadie le ha dado de comer caquis (1) antes. El clima se está enfriando, el otoño está yéndose de Nueva York mientras las hojas giran, y se retuercen y caen, pero Blaine lleva un cómodo suéter grueso, y la mirada en los ojos de Kurt, la curva de su sonrisa cuando Blaine se permitió lamer delicadamente el jugo en las yemas de los dedos de Kurt, mantiene a Blaine caliente.

Y hay citas que realmente no son citas en absoluto. Hay momentos en los que Kurt aparece en su Starbucks una hora antes de lo habitual (Kurt guarda en su teléfono el horario siempre cambiante de Blaine) y se sienta en una pequeña mesa cerca de una ventana y frente a la barra, donde puede espiar por encima de su libro y atrapar la mirada de Blaine, haciéndolo sonrojar y trastabillar con las tazas. Él ordena su bebida en una taza del lugar, y Blaine se encarga de calentarla con agua caliente antes de elaborar el mocha. No va a verter la leche al vapor en una taza fría, especialmente no para Kurt. Él quiere dibujar un corazón, _un condenado corazón,_ en una fina capa de espuma en la parte superior, donde la tapa de un vaso de papel no puede cubrirlo. Él se conforma con un rosetón intrincado, y los ojos de Kurt se iluminan con alegría cuando Blaine lleva la taza a la mesa y la coloca delante de él.

Esas mañanas, Blaine encuentra razones para deslizarse fuera de detrás de la barra (a pesar de que siempre está ocupado y es el mejor) y vagar alrededor de la mesa de Kurt. Él trae un trapo desinfectante y juega a limpiar las mesas cercanas, el mostrador de condimentos, el alféizar de la ventana. Cualquier cosa para estar cerca de Kurt por unos momentos. Él no puede detener el palpitar de su corazón y el rubor en sus mejillas cuando siente a Kurt extender la mano y tirar ligeramente de las cintas de su delantal. Jeff le guiña un ojo odiosamente y choca contra su hombro cuando finalmente hace su camino de vuelta hacia atrás de la barra en la que se supone que debe estar.

Hay otras cosas que cambian, las cosas que Blaine no había siquiera considerado, pero por supuesto que deben hacerlo. Donde una vez su apartamento estaba quieto y en silencio, salvo las suaves variedades de su música, ahora está tan a menudo lleno de los ligeros sonidos de Kurt. El chirrido de sus pasos contra las tablas del suelo; el ruido de sus lápices sobre la mesa y el crujido de sus cuadernos de bocetos; el susurro de sus ropas cuando Blaine recuerda que puede atraer a Kurt a su regazo y correr las manos por su cabello, por su espalda, a través de sus muslos. Él tiene permiso. Él es deseado.

Es donde están ahora, enroscados en el sofá de Blaine, los bocetos de Kurt a un lado y las partituras de Blaine esparcidas por el suelo. Se había olvidado de cómo podría ser esto: el calor y la cercanía, los labios, las manos, y la caricia sutil del aliento necesitado a través de su oreja. Él había empujado la necesidad y el deseo en lo más profundo, donde no se pusiera en su camino, donde no sería rechazado o lastimado.

Pero él _desea_ ahora. Desea el peso de Kurt presionándolo contra los cojines, con los muslos abiertos y las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas. Desea el rasguño de los dedos de Kurt a través de su cabello, la forma en que sus pulgares rozan sus pómulos mientras inclina su cabeza para un mejor beso, más dulce y más profundo. _Él desea a __Kurt__,_ cuyos ojos se convierten en un gris tormentoso a medida que el calor se eleva, cuyos labios saben a crema y a naranjas, y cuya piel es tan suave y caliente al contacto cuando Blaine encuentra el valor de meter sus manos bajo las capas de Kurt.

— Sabes a café, —dice Kurt, _gime_ contra el prominente músculo en el cuello de Blaine, el que tiene a sus caderas moviéndose sin descanso bajo el peso de Kurt.

— Oh Dios. Lo siento. —Blaine quiere empujarlo, pero no puede conseguir que sus manos hagan otra cosa que acercarlo, enterrando desesperadamente sus dedos en la firme carne.— Me duché, pero nunca sale. —Está seguro que debe apestar. Kurt nunca ha dicho nada, probablemente nunca lo haría, pero Blaine está seguro que todo su apartamento debe oler a espresso y a leche.

— No. Está bien. —Kurt presiona su rostro más profundamente en la curva del cuello de Blaine, trazando las venas con su lengua. Blaine se estremece y saborea crema en la parte trasera de su lengua.— Es café, y tierra, y luz de sol. Eres tú.

_Oh._

Blaine quiere que Kurt sepa todo sobre él. Su familia -su hermano, a quien probablemente Kurt ya conoce y simplemente no se ha dado cuenta; sus temores -los pequeños (arañas, las bolas perdidas en un juego de beisbol) y los enormes (fracaso, su décimo aniversario en Starbucks). Él quiere que Kurt sepa que su obra maestra está centrada en descubrir la letra de la anchura de sus hombros y la composición de la profundidad de su corazón.

Las sábanas y las almohadas de Blaine huelen a café, está seguro, y Kurt está por descubrir eso también.

**. . .**

Blaine tiene una nueva llave de su puerta principal. Tiene un duplicado que cuelga del tablero de su cocina, pero la necesita para cuando su hermano venga a la ciudad y se estrelle contra su sofá en lugar de un hotel que sin duda sería proporcionado para él. Y además, a Blaine le gusta la forma en que luce la nueva llave -brillante y afilada al tacto cuando presiona su pulgar contra los dientes.

No se la ha dado a Kurt, no todavía, pero permanece en el cajón superior de su vestidor. Blaine está esperando el momento oportuno de presionarla contra la palma de la mano de Kurt, con la tentativa esperanza aleteando contra sus costillas. Tiene que estar seguro que Kurt la aceptará; no sabe qué haría si Kurt dice _no, gracias._

Blaine está pensando en ello, una noche un par de semanas más tarde, cuando llama a Kurt a su apartamento. Piensa en lo lindo que sería simplemente escuchar la puerta abrirse, seguida de las suaves pisadas de las botas de Kurt contra la vieja madera mientras se permite entrar en el espacio de Blaine. O llegar a casa después de clase o del último turno y encontrar a Kurt cómodo en su sofá -tal vez con la televisión en el fondo mientras contempla cualquier trabajo que se ha traído con él. O tal vez ya dormido -esas raras noches cuando Blaine se queda mucho más tarde en la escuela- acurrucado en la cama de Blaine. Su cuerpo se moverá; haciendo espacio cuando Blaine se deslice con él, arrastrándose a sus brazos.

Esa noche, Kurt lo saluda con un largo beso cuando Blaine abre la puerta, casi juguetón en la forma en que su lengua atormenta los labios de Blaine. Él nunca superará la maravilla de besar a Kurt. ¿Cómo es que esto incluso se le permitió?

Los dedos de Kurt se rozan contra su estómago cuando pasa y deja caer su morral _(piel envejecida, tal vez dos semanas de alquiler)_ encima de la mochila de Blaine en la silla junto a la puerta, al mismo tiempo que se quita las botas con sus pies. Blaine rápidamente está llegando a amar la desordenada pila que hacen sus pertenencias.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, mi amor? —Kurt le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta que hace que el estómago de Blaine se retuerza de felicidad. Puede tener algo que ver con la forma en que los dedos de Kurt tocan su muñeca mientras lo dice.

— Simplemente encantador, —Blaine responde. _Alguien tiró una taza entera de café en el cesto de basura y se filtró por el suelo_, pero el pegajoso recuerdo se evapora a medida que la cercanía de Kurt aumenta. Blaine enreda sus dedos en el borde de la bufanda de Kurt, esta vez verde bosque y fría al tacto, y tira de Kurt hacia otro suave beso. Su respiración se vuelve un jadeo, de la forma en que siempre lo hace ante el toque de la boca de Kurt en la suya.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo el tuyo?

— Mejor, —los dedos de Kurt se enredan en sus rizos.— Ahora que estoy en casa contigo. —Lo dice con tanta convicción, con tanta verdad, que siente un anhelo en lo profundo de su pecho, en su condenada _alma._ Él puede escuchar su futuro en seis simples palabras.

Blaine sigue a Kurt a su diminuta cocina y juntos preparan algo para comer. Kurt es tan bueno convirtiendo las compras al azar en la cocina de Blaine en algo magnífico. Y Blaine ama la forma en que los hombros de Kurt se empujan contra los suyos, la forma en que su mano se desliza, baja y posesiva en las caderas de Blaine. Nunca va a superar esto tampoco -la facilidad con la que Kurt lo toca, como si fuera amado y valiera la pena. Sin dudas, sin preocupaciones- sólo fácil intimidad. Blaine lo disfruta, lo mantiene seguro justo bajo su piel, para los momentos en los que Kurt no pueda estar ahí.

Comen en la cocina, apoyados contra la encimera, tomando bocados del plato del otro aún cuando tienen lo mismo.

— Entonces, —comienza Kurt cuando la comida se ha ido y Blaine ha estado acariciando la línea del pulgar de Kurt por algunos minutos, cuidando de no empeorar lo que parece un feroz corte con papel. O con tijeras. Suena un poco nervioso, si no es que excitado. Ansioso. — Hay un evento que se viene, una gala, si así lo prefieres, para celebrar una nueva línea o algo así. ¿Me acompañarás? —Kurt da un paso atrás y esboza una pequeña y descuidada reverencia, extendiendo su mano hacia Blaine. Sus ojos están brillantes y centellean, con una tímida sombra de travesura.

Pero Blaine palidece; sus dedos se ponen fríos. Es como cuando Kurt pagó en su primera cita, sólo que peor. Es mucho peor. Tiene un par de trajes, pero nada en su pequeño guardarropa servirá para una fiesta de Vogue. _Una __gala__._ Destacará, resaltará -el pobre chico con ropas viejas. Avergonzará a Kurt, quien seguramente tiene una colección de trajes caros de diseñador y esmóquines, hechos a la medida sólo para él. La comida en su estómago revuelto amenaza con reaparecer.

— Yo no, no tengo... —Intenta dar un paso atrás, pero la encimara está justo ahí, enterrándose en su espalda baja.— No tengo nada que ponerme, —dice, impotente, ahogándose. La mirada en el rostro de Kurt -confuso, agudamente herido- inunda sus venas con hielo. Nunca ha rechazado la mano de Kurt desde el día en que se conocieron. Nunca ha querido nada más que hacer perfecta y ridículamente feliz a Kurt, y ni siquiera puede hacer eso.— No tengo dinero, —confiesa en un agonizante soplo de aliento, como si eso no fuera dolorosa y horriblemente obvio.

Y así es como sabe cuando la leche se agria, cuando el espresso se vuelve amargo.

— Oh, Blaine. —El rostro de Kurt se ablanda, los bordes afilados de un momento antes se suavizan. Su cuerpo se contrae, como si quisiera dar un paso, pero se contiene.—No puedo empezar a decirte lo mucho que no doy una mierda acerca de eso. Espera, ¿piensas que soy rico o algo así? Oh Dios mío, piensas que soy rico. Blaine, no lo soy. Sobreviví. Este trabajo... es la primera vez que tengo dinero extra a mi nombre.

— Pero ¿y tu ropa? —Blaine niega con la cabeza. No tiene ningún sentido.

— ¿Mi ropa? Yo la hago, parte de ella. El resto lo compro de oferta. ¿Y qué si es de la temporada pasada? Si se ve bien, se ve bien. Colección de primavera, colección de otoño -como si me importara. —Kurt finalmente da un paso, hasta estar dentro del espacio personal de Blaine, y desliza los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Sus ojos están tan brillantes, tan llenos de algo innombrable que rompe el corazón de Blaine, sólo un poco.

— Mi papá es mecánico, —dice Kurt suavemente, presionando su frente contra la de Blaine.— Fui a la escuela con una beca. Vivo en un estudio a las afueras de Greenwich Village que sólo puedo permitirme porque la mujer a la que le estoy subalquilando salió corriendo a Bucarest por un año, Blaine. —Su voz es dolorosa, aparentemente desesperada por que Blaine entienda. Él está comenzando.

— Blaine, cualquier cosa que estés pensando, cualquier cosa que hayas asumido, no somos tan diferentes el uno del otro. No hay ninguna distancia socioeconómica insuperable entre nosotros. Los dos estamos sobreviviendo en esta enorme, loca y estúpidamente jodida ciudad. Pero pienso, —Kurt roza sus labios en la sien de Blaine, y él tiembla.— Pienso que podríamos sobrevivir mucho mejor si lo hacemos juntos.

Blaine aspira una bocanada de aire, aguda y dolorosa. Su corazón está lleno a reventar y se están esparciendo grietas por toda su piel; piensa que está siendo sostenido sólo por la fuerza de los brazos de Kurt alrededor de él. Se mueve hacia adelante, encontrando la boca de Kurt en un beso desesperado.

— Perdóname, —murmura. Necesita arreglar esto, y necesita dejar que Kurt arregle las piezas rotas y ásperas de él.

— No hay nada que perdonar. —La mano de Kurt se desliza hacia su cuello, nuevamente dentro de su cabello.— Déjame vestirte.

— ¿Qué?

— Déjame vestirte, para la gala. Quiero hacerlo. Carrie sabe de ti, de nosotros. Por supuesto que lo sabe. He estado diciendo tonterías acerca de ti desde el primer día. Estoy seguro que me dejará, uh, adecuar algunas cosas del guardarropa de Vogue para ti. Ella es la que me dijo que te invitara. No estaba seguro si tendría permitido llevar a un acompañante o no. No sabía si los asistentes conseguían ser invitados.

Blaine cierra los ojos y piensa en todos los bailes a los que no fue.

Irá a la gala con Kurt, por supuesto que lo hará. Tomará gustoso su brazo y vestirán pajaritas a juego o pañuelos si eso es lo que Kurt quiere. Es lo que él quiere también. Bailará toda la noche si hay baile, y si no, se sentará con Kurt en su mesa designada, manteniendo una pequeña charla con sus compañeros de trabajo, con su jefa. Tratará de no estar completamente intimidado por el hecho de que toda la habitación estará llena de gigantes de la industria y celebridades. Kurt estará ahí, sosteniendo su mano por encima de la mesa, su pulgar golpeando rítmicamente, confortablemente a través de la banda de metal en su dedo medio, la única pieza de joyería que usa.

Blaine siente el roce de los labios de Kurt contra su húmeda mejilla; no sabía que había estado llorando. La duda, el miedo lo abandona, deslizándose libre de las oscuras amarras dentro de él, y esto lo trae un paso más cerca de Kurt, del amor.

* * *

><p>El <strong>café machado<strong> o '_**macchiato'**_ en italiano, también llamado _**espresso macchiato**_, es un café cortado típico de Italia, consistente en un expreso con una pequeña cantidad de leche caliente y espumada. En España se suele denominar simplemente manchado.

**(1) **El** caqui**, también conocido como palo santo, es una fruta tropical. Existen distintas especies de consumo, de tamaño y sabor diferenciados, entre las que destacan; el caqui de China, el de Japón y el americano. El más cultivado es el de China, con un peso que oscila entre los 80 y los 250 gramos en función de la variedad, de color rojo o anaranjado o amarillo, y de pulpa anaranjada, dulce y jugosa, con un ligero regusto áspero.

* * *

><p><em>NT: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Verdád que fue muy tierno este capítulo?_

_Gracias por sus reviews, por leer y por seguir siendo parte de este universo._

_¡Excelente inicio de semana!  
>¡Klisses!<br>_


	7. Café Corretto

— ¿Estás seguro que está bien? —La voz de Blaine es baja y suave en su oído, silenciosa mientras se presiona más cerca de Kurt, como si estuviera tratando de ocultarse en la sombra del cuerpo de Kurt.

Kurt rueda sus ojos, sólo un poco, por lo que parece la enésima vez ese día. Blaine ha estado nervioso y ansioso toda la mañana, atormentando la uña de su pulgar con los dientes, tamborileando con los dedos los ritmos de las canciones que vienen a su cabeza. La fiesta de Vogue es esa noche, y ninguna cantidad de garantías tranquilizadoras o suaves caricias en su espalda parecen ser capaces de calmar sus nervios. Sin embargo, Kurt sigue intentándolo.

Ha estado con Blaine el tiempo suficiente (aunque no es tanto tiempo en absoluto), conoce a Blaine bastante bien ahora para entender un poco de dónde viene su reticencia y aprehensión. Blaine es tímido -dulce, tierno y tan increíblemente cariñoso que algunas veces Kurt se siente totalmente indigno del tiempo y la atención de Blaine. Pero él es tímido; se preocupa sobre las impresiones que hace en los demás, y está constantemente inquieto respecto a su situación financiera, que _no es una situación en absoluto,_ no para Kurt. Es sólo un hecho, y no cambia la forma en que Kurt se siente acerca de Blaine en cualquier capacidad.

El tamaño de la cuenta bancaria de Blaine no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que sus dedos se frotan contra las caderas de Kurt, ni con la caricia circular de sus pulgares, relajantes e increíblemente eróticos a la vez. No tiene ningún impacto en la forma en que programa la alarma del teléfono para que vibre en esas mañanas en que él tiene que levantarse antes del amanecer para el trabajo y Kurt se ha quedado a pasar la noche. Kurt aún así despierta cuando Blaine se levanta, pero es por el movimiento de la cama mientras Blaine se alza cuidadosamente de ella y el crujido de sus tuberías cuando se ducha, y no ante el odioso y ruidoso sonido de una alarma en su oído. Si Kurt tiene que despertarse de vez en cuando antes de que el sol salga (y está feliz de hacerlo si eso significa quedarse dormido con el calor del cuerpo de Blaine y el rico aroma de café en su piel), entonces al menos es mejor despertar ante las suaves pisadas de los pies descalzos de Blaine contra el piso de madera mientas se viste lo más silenciosamente posible.

Y las finanzas de Blaine no dicen nada sobre el calor en sus ojos cada vez que ve a Kurt. Hay una luz en los ojos de Blaine, todo el tiempo brillando desde algún lugar profundo dentro de él, que de alguna manera no se ha visto empañada, un lugar que no está desgastado, áspero y crudo. La forma en que Blaine lo mira, apasionado y cálido como el whiskey, hace que el estómago de Kurt se contraiga y que su pecho duela. Como si él fuera sorprendente, extraordinario y _perfecto._ Él sabe que no es así, nadie lo es, pero Blaine tiene la manera de hacerlo _sentirse perfecto._ Y eso es más que suficiente.

Kurt está seguro que todavía hay cosas sobre Blaine, sobre su pasado y su familia de las que él no sabe nada. Cosas que Blaine debe mantener bloqueadas fuertemente para que no le puedan hacer daño nunca más. Pero en los dos meses y medio (casi tres) que han estado juntos, Kurt ha visto un cambio tomando lugar en Blaine, frágil y delicadamente, pero aún así. No es como si Blaine estuviera saliendo de una concha -nunca se escondía en una para empezar- pero es como si él estuviera cortando los hilos y los lazos que lo sujetan, que lo retienen. Kurt no presiona, no lo hará (no le corresponde hacer por Blaine lo que debe hacer por sí mismo), pero Blaine está encontrándose a sí mismo de nuevo, a su propio ritmo. Kurt sólo quiere estar allí cuando él lo hace.

Él sabe que es muy pronto para promesas y declaraciones, pero Kurt puede sentir las palabras reunidas en su garganta, burbujeando brillantemente en su pecho. Algunas veces Kurt mira para encontrar a Blaine observándolo fijamente con esos enormes ojos suyos, con adoración destellando brillante y clara, y él piensa _(espera)_ que Blaine está tratando de no decir nada tampoco.

Kurt presiona un beso en la sien de Blaine, los rizos cuidadosamente estilizados rozándose suavemente contra su mejilla, y abre las puertas del edificio Condé Nast. Es fin de semana y las puertas están cerradas contra los turistas curiosos y perdidos que pululan por Times Square. Es un mar de chaquetones monocromáticos y sombrillas, protección contra el clima lluvioso de noviembre rodando por la ciudad. No está nevando, todavía no, pero hay una gelidez en el aire que nunca se calienta durante todo el día. El sol brilla, pero el calor de éste se está convirtiendo en una memoria sólo para ser devuelta en la primavera.

Kurt le da la bienvenida sin embargo. El invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina y siempre ha sido su estación favorita. Le encanta cómo todo el mundo parece estremecerse hasta detenerse cuando cae la primera nieve, con el alto aroma de humo de leña en el aire -embotado bajo la bruma de la ciudad, pero todavía presente. Él ama las luces parpadeantes que las personas cuelgan en sus ventanas y a lo largo de sus aleros (1), y la fresca brisa que de alguna manera se las arregla para colarse bajo sus capas y enfriar su piel. Estar frío significa lograr calentarse de nuevo; lograr envolver sus manos alrededor de una humeante taza de chocolate caliente y acurrucarse bajo una manta gruesa. Es en el invierno cuando él llega a usar calcetines dentro porque las tablas del suelo están demasiado frías bajo sus pies.

Y ahora le encanta el clima más fresco porque significa tener a Blaine en un chaquetón ajustado más a menudo que nunca, ajustado a la cintura y acentuando la longitud de su torso. Él ha llegado a usar las bufandas de Kurt también, lo cual hace que el estómago de Kurt se contraiga y se apriete cada vez que ve las longitudes de tela de colores brillantes envueltas alrededor de la garganta de Blaine. Y el invierno va a significar copos de nieve derritiéndose en los oscuros rizos de Blaine y atrapados en sus largas pestañas cuando vayan a dar un paseo por Central Park. Kurt no puede esperar. Tal vez se quedarán mucho tiempo en el parque, arrastrando los pies a través de la nieve, tomando fotos tontas, inconscientes del frío hasta que es finalmente demasiado y sus dedos y narices están entumecidas y sus mejillas rosadas. Volverán al apartamento de Blaine, o al de Kurt, riendo y temblando mientras tiran de las ropas mojadas de nieve el uno del otro y se calientan de nuevo bajo las mantas apiladas sobre la cama de Blaine.

— Sí, —dice Kurt mientras caminan por la gran entrada hacia los ascensores.— Está bien. Te lo prometo. Se nos permite estar aquí. Lo comprobé dos - tres veces con Carrie. Por cierto, ella está emocionada de conocerte finalmente. Así que no hay presión allí. Sólo es mi jefa, el eje de mi futuro y mi carrera floreciente. —Kurt le hace un guiño, no puede evitarlo. Es demasiado fácil poner a Blaine nervioso y emocional, y por el tinte rosado en sus mejillas, él ya está allí. Kurt se inclina y presiona un rápido beso en la mejilla cálida de Blaine.

— Y honestamente, además de Anna Wintour bajando y arrebatando la ropa de mis manos, no hay nadie más arriba en la cadena alimentaria para decirme que no. Yo trabajo aquí. Tengo el permiso explícito de la editora de moda. Tengo mi tarjeta de acceso y credencial de identificación. No es como si estuviéramos haciendo allanamiento de morada, y luego robando a los diseñadores. Estamos simplemente entrando a la oficina después de horas de trabajo y _tomando prestado._ No te llevaría voluntariamente a una vida de crimen y travesuras. Espera, no. No puedo prometerte eso.

Eso hace a Blaine reír, lo cual era exactamente el punto, y Kurt está agradecido por los dedos de Blaine deslizándose a través de los suyos a medida que entran en uno de los ascensores y se dirigen hasta la parte superior.

**. . .**

Kurt se está divirtiendo demasiado. Trabaja con ropas día tras día; él tiene borradores y pruebas, bocetos y fechas límite, y todo tipo de cosas de las que es el responsable en estos días, y le encanta. Es lo que él quiere hacer; es lo que siempre ha querido. Él respeta el oficio y el trabajo, y está eternamente agradecido de que le ocurrió. Algunas de las mejores cosas de su vida serían diferentes si ese viernes por la tarde en el puente de Brooklyn no hubiera ido de la manera en que lo hizo. Por mucho que lo ama, aún así es trabajo, y tiene una curva de aprendizaje por superar. Sólo han pasado unos meses, después de todo, y hay algunas personas ambiciosas y despiadadas en Vogue mordiendo sus talones para tratar de quitarle su puesto. Él es bueno en eso, y solamente va a mejorar, pero a veces es tan estresante, tan abrumador, que no puede respirar.

Pero no en este momento. Ahora mismo Kurt tiene a Blaine desnudo en sus bóxers negros en el armario de hombres de Vogue y con rienda suelta para hacer lo que quiera con él. Bueno, quizás no _lo que quiera._ Kurt deja que sus ojos recorran el cuerpo cada vez más familiar de Blaine -sus anchos hombros y la pelusa de vello oscuro en su pecho; la longitud de su torso tonificado y lo afilado de sus caderas. Kurt se quedaría en las curvas de los bíceps de Blaine, en los músculos de sus muslos y en la redondez de su trasero bajo esos bóxers, pero tienen una gala a la que asistir, y hay algunas cosas por las que probablemente sería despedido si las hace en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, se permite tocarlo, mientras desliza un arsenal de camisas y pantalones y chaquetas y corbatas encima y fuera de Blaine, intentando esto, rechazando eso. No hay manera de que él no deje que sus dedos sigan hacia abajo en la sinuosa longitud de la columna vertebral de Blaine, o bailen a lo largo de sus costillas, o se deslicen suavemente a través de su vientre apretado. Lo tiene permitido, y el calor oscuro en los ojos de Blaine mientras observa en silencio, salvo por la dificultad en su respiración cada vez que Kurt encuentra un lugar particularmente sensible, le hace saber a Kurt que Blaine quiere que haga precisamente eso.

Blaine siempre parece tan dulcemente sorprendido de que Kurt quiere tocarlo, que a veces él no puede quitarle las manos de encima. Sus ojos se vuelven tan oscuros y su boca se abre un poco. Kurt no sabe muy bien de dónde viene la creencia de Blaine de que Kurt, de que nadie, podría quererlo. Pero Blaine es tan hermoso, tan adorable que a veces duele mirarlo, especialmente en la mañana cuando la luz del sol se filtra a través de las cortinas y proyecta sombras a lo largo de la línea de su pómulo y la curva de su mandíbula. Kurt, que conoce los nombres de mil tonos diferentes de tela, no puede poner un adjetivo apropiado con el tono cálido de la piel de Blaine. Kurt quiere pasar cada minuto posible tratando de demostrarle lo equivocado que está.

Kurt sabe que Blaine estará más a gusto esta noche en algo simple y sencillo, algo que no lo hará destacarse entre la multitud, pero no puede resistirse a probar unas cuantas piezas con un poco más de destello, un poco más de estilo. Sólo para ver; él es un poco egoísta. Muy a menudo Blaine está en su código de vestimenta de Starbucks, o en cómodos jeans y cárdigans, y Kurt ha estado muriendo por vestirlo en algo a medida, algo bello -algo digno del mismo Blaine.

Kurt lo pone en un traje de color caqui con una brillante pajarita y pañuelo de bolsillo. Los pantalones están doblados y exponen un toque de los excepcionalmente adorables tobillos de Blaine. Es un traje fantástico, y Blaine se ve muy bien en él, pero es probable que sea demasiado para la primera fiesta de Vogue de Blaine, y lo regresa al anaquel. Luego encuentra un esmoquin Prada color azul medianoche con una camisa azul y rosa a cuadros. A Kurt, al parecer, le encanta la forma en que Blaine luce con una pajarita, aunque quizás ama más que nada anudarla por él, riendo y mordiéndose el labio mientras Blaine se le queda mirando con esos ojos profundos. Él no le dice a Blaine que el esmoquin cuesta más de $3,000.

Al final, Kurt elige un esmoquin negro clásico, una intemporal y sofisticada pieza de Ralph Lauren que hace que Blaine luzca notablemente apuesto -suave y elegante. El esmoquin es de corte delgado, rozando las líneas del cuerpo de Blaine, acentuando más que disfrazando, y no requiere ningún dobladillo o ajuste en absoluto. La camisa es blanca y fresca, con un cuello semi abierto y puños franceses, y el pañuelo de bolsillo hace juego. Blaine es guapo ya, pero ahora se ve como una condenada estrella de cine.

— Anderson, —Kurt susurra al oído de Blaine, cuando lo tiene de pie delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero.— Blaine Anderson. —Él pasa suavemente sus manos sobre los brazos de Blaine; el costoso tejido está fresco bajo sus palmas, aún no calentado por el cuerpo de Blaine.

Blaine se ruboriza y deja caer la mirada al suelo, claramente avergonzado, pero Kurt puede decir que es una vergüenza de satisfacción. Había atrapado la mirada en los ojos de Blaine –placenteramente sorprendido- cuando se vio a sí mismo por primera vez en el espejo. Kurt sólo envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la esbelta cintura de Blaine y presiona un beso en su mejilla. La piel es suave bajo sus labios (Blaine se afeitó en la mañana), pero al final de la tarde su mandíbula se oscurecerá con barba de tres días.

— Creo que estamos casi listos, —dice Kurt, enganchando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Blaine. Su propio atuendo está colgado en su oficina, listo para ser usado. Blaine asiente y finalmente mira hacia arriba, encontrando la mirada de Kurt en el espejo.

Mirando en el espejo, con sus manos juntas en el estómago de Blaine, Kurt intenta no pensar en otra ocasión en la que Blaine podría llevar un esmoquin como éste.

**. . .**

Blaine no sabe quienes son las tres cuartas partes de las personas que se han reunido en la hermosa Biblioteca Pública Stephen A. Schwarzman de Nueva York. Reconoce a las celebridades y a las pseudo-celebridades que se han mostrado para hacer una aparición -aquellas que están buscando ser fotografiadas y ser reseñadas en artículos de noticias y blogs. ¿Pero el resto? Él sabe los nombres de diseñadores, algunos de ellos por lo menos, pero no cree poder reconocer a Karl Lagerfeld fuera de una alineación. Sin embargo, está aprendiendo. Él escucha con mucha atención cada vez que Kurt habla sobre su trabajo y las próximas colecciones y quién está luchando con quién. Nunca le había interesado, la moda o el diseño, pero cualquier cosa importante para Kurt se está convirtiendo en importante para él.

Él no está en el radar de nadie esa noche, y eso le sienta bien. La mayoría de la gente aquí, sólo pasa sus ojos sobre él -el chico bajito del esmoquin prestado- y está feliz de permanecer fuera de su camino. No es parte de su multitud; él no es nadie para ellos.

_ Todavía no, pero tal vez... Un día._ Piensa Blaine. _Si tengo suerte._

Tal vez un día, uno de sus shows encontrará su camino a Broadway, y una fiesta justo como esta será hecha en su honor. Se presentará vistiendo un traje de los diseños de Kurt, y le ayudará a recordar quién es cada quien, con su brazo enlazado a través del de Blaine, sus dedos frotando gentilmente su muñeca cuando empiece a ponerse nervioso y abrumado. Su hermano probablemente saltará para tomar la atención fuera de él si eso se vuelve demasiado.

Blaine está sentado en su mesa asignada, bebiendo champán caro de una copa especial, y viendo el ir y venir de la gente. Se puede decir por las sonrisas falsas y la forma en que nadie permanece muy junto, con los cuerpos alejados, que la mayoría de estas personas no se gustan mucho unas a otras en absoluto. Se puede decir que todo es un gran espectáculo, y uno en el que están participando reluctantemente. Kurt está en algún lugar en esa bien vestida y bien elaborada multitud: hablando íntimamente, haciendo contactos, exponiendo su nombre, _haciendo su trabajo._ Hay gente poderosa aquí esta noche, gente importante, y cada momento que Kurt puede pasar con ellos es vital para su carrera y su futuro; esto es realmente sólo una fiesta por el nombre. Blaine no lo envidia ni por un minuto, incluso si esto significa que ha estado sentado en su mesa solo por un rato.

Él ya dio vueltas a través del tenue y festivo salón de baile. La habitación está resplandeciendo en rojos y morados -suntuosos cortinados colgando del techo y paredes, y luces puestas por todas partes. Se mantiene cerca del lado de Kurt, dándole la mano a personas que nunca recordarán su nombre, encantándolos lo mejor que puede por el bien de Kurt. Pero él es sólo un acompañante, y el único interés en él fue el hecho de que es la cita del nuevo asistente de Carrie Bradshaw -eso lo puso un paso o dos por encima de unas pocas personas. Aún así, el corazón de Blaine vibró cada vez que Kurt se refirió a él como _su cita_ -sin vacilación, sin miedo, sólo el simple y fácil hecho de su relación.

_ Nuestra relación._ El pensamiento gira en el vientre de Blaine y le hace sonreír contra el borde de su copa de champán.

Una camarera se desliza junto a él, en silencio y modesta, y cambia su vaso casi vacío antes de que pueda decir nada. Ella es deferente hacia él, porque a pesar de que Blaine es un don nadie en esta fiesta, él sigue siendo un invitado. Él sigue siendo su superior por esta noche, por mucho que odie la sola idea de ello.

Blaine tiene cuidado en agradecer al personal tan a menudo y tan sinceramente como puede. Él sabe lo que se siente ser el hombre más bajo en el tótem (2); él está también en la industria de servicios. Él sabe lo que es tener a alguien _gritándole_ porque están teniendo un día de mierda. Día a día las personas lo tratan como si él valiera menos que nada, como si estuviera debajo de la goma de mascar pegada en sus zapatos sólo porque él hace su café. Él no puede hacerle eso a otra persona.

— Disculpe, señor, —viene una voz detrás de él.

Blaine se sobresalta y gira en su asiento para encontrar a Kurt parado allí, con una dulce sonrisa curvando su boca, extendiendo la mano hacia él en invitación. Sus mejillas están un poco enrojecidas por el calor o el alcohol, o ambos, y su cabello está empezando a liberarse de su cuidado estilismo. El nudo de la corbata se ha aflojado en su garganta, los pocos botones superiores de su camisa están desabrochados, y su chaqueta está totalmente abierta. Él está un poco desaliñado y tan devastadoramente hermoso que a Blaine se le entrecorta el aliento. Él no cree que pueda sobreponerse a Kurt alguna vez.

— ¿Te importaría bailar conmigo? —Kurt pregunta, y sus ojos son de un azul profundo en la bruma resplandeciente de luces moradas y rojas.

Blaine mira a su alrededor. Ha habido música reproduciéndose durante toda la noche, una extraña variedad de estándares de jazz y pop actual, pero sólo ahora, cuando la fiesta llega a su fin, hay gente bailando. El negocio está hecho, las bebidas se han tomado, y hay tiempo para un poco de diversión.

— Sí, —dice Blaine.— Sí, por supuesto. — Como si hubiera alguna otra opción, otra respuesta. Deja que Kurt tome su mano, levantándolo de la silla, y llevándolo a la multitud.

Blaine no cree haber bailado antes en público, no así. Él ha estado en bares y clubes con sus amigos, pero era diferente. Y nunca fue a un baile de la escuela. Pero esto, esto no es moverse con un ritmo tecno con un par de amigos cuando ha tenido suficiente bebida para salir un poco de su zona de confort. Esto es la cercanía, el calor y la presión del cuerpo de Kurt contra el suyo, el entrelazamiento de los dedos de Kurt a través de los suyos, la fuerza del brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Encaja tan fácilmente en los brazos de Kurt.

Blaine inclina su frente contra la mandíbula de Kurt y respira profundamente, oliendo las huellas de la colonia de Kurt aún permaneciendo en su piel. Él quiere presionar un beso en la piel suave, pero no lo hace. Este no es el lugar para eso.

— Le gustas a Carrie, —murmura Kurt en su oído, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado a través de la música, mientras se mecen juntos a su propio ritmo. Alguna canción lejana y familiar está reproduciéndose y el pesado bajo de la misma corre por el cuerpo de Blaine.— De hecho, no dejaba de hablar de ti. —Él tira de sus manos entrelazadas entre sus cuerpos, descansándolas contra su pecho. Blaine puede sentir los latidos del corazón de Kurt.

— No fue mi intención quitarte la atención.

Kurt resopla una risa y Blaine la siente en sus huesos.— Gracias por venir conmigo. No habría sido lo mismo sin ti. —Hay algo en la voz de Kurt, baja y arrastrada, que suena casi como una confesión.

Blaine descansa su mejilla contra el hombro de Kurt y cierra los ojos.

— Como si yo hubiera querido estar en otro lugar.

* * *

><p>El<strong> <strong>Caffè corretto<strong> **se trata de una bebida italiana que consiste en un espresso simple "corregido" con un chorrito de otra bebida alcohólica de gran graduación como puede ser: grappa, brandy o sambuca. Se suele servir como desayuno en las mañanas de invierno. En España se sirve un café similar denominado carajillo.

**(1) Alero:** La parte de la **cubierta** de los edificios que sobresale de la fachada.

**(2)** Un **tótem** es un poste de madera con símbolos e imágenes talladas y pintadas en él. Los tótems son hechas por algunos pueblos nativos americanos y colocados fuera de sus hogares.

* * *

><p><em>NT: Aquí estamos de vuelta con unh capítulo más... Como siempre, agradezco mucho el tiempo que se toman para leer y para dejar sus reviews. Mil disculpas por la demora, pero es que las fiestas, las vacaciones, etc... todo influye, realmente lo siento. En fin, espero hayan tenido una extraordinaria Navidad, y aprovecho este momento para desearles un maravilloso Año Nuevo; que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad._

_Nos leemos próximamente._

_¡Abrazos y bendiciones!  
>¡Salud!<em>


End file.
